Paradise
by amygerrard
Summary: Damon and Elena's life together was perfect, was supposed to always be perfect. Until it wasn't. Elena discovers picking up the pieces is a lot harder than she ever thought it could be. AU/AH.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Wow, I have not been on here for absolutely yonkey donkeys! Hi! Let's get down to business. This is my new story and although it's short - only six chapters - it is completed (hallelujah!) and, despite its length, it's been in the works for agessssss. I'm talking the better part of the year. As it's completed, though, I hope to have it all uploaded for you all soon (provided people are reading it, otherwise I'm just talking to myself and, seriously, I do not need to spend any more time doing that)!**

**Anywho, a massive thank you has to go to the wonderful human being that is Kate (thisismyescape)! *Applause, really give her a clap!* Without her, this story would probably just be an idea in my head and believe me when I say she's had her work cut out for her trying to get me to finish this. She has been there for every little question and has always given me the answers (and gifs) I need. Thank you, sweetie!**

**I know, this is long but, please, bear with me. The reason it took so long with this story is because I have had zero inspiration. Zilch, nada. To be perfectly honest, I've drifted from TVD and, as much as I love DE, the joy I once felt watching the show has dimmed. Really, I'm just watching now in the hopes that DE will be endgame. (And that my bb Matt survives.) Whilst writing this story, I actually considered giving up. Not just with this idea but with all of them because I just really lacked the passion I used to have for writing these fics. Until tonight, when I finally finished and remembered why I loved writing in the first place. That being said, I can't promise I'll write DE anymore, let alone TVD, because my heart is starting to lie with other fandoms and other pairings. (*cough* Teen Wolf *cough* Sterek *cough*)**

**Outfits: On polyvore, amygerrard.**

**And shitty cover is shitty but I fail at Photoshop!**

**If you have survived this, well done, if people skimmed over it then they're going to wonder what the random words are at the bottom of the screen which are the actually the answer to a joke that you lovely people who read this, I hope, will find great enjoyment in.**

**Why is Peter Pan always flying?**

**Without further ado, Paradise!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NATHIN'.**

* * *

_If this is love,_  
_Then love is easy,_  
_It's the easiest thing to do._

_**Love Is Easy - McFly**_

* * *

A grunt that rumbled from deep within the recesses of her throat sounded from the brunette woman as she stumbled around the bedroom, her body contorting as her fingers wrestled with the metal zipper. She sucked in all the air she could, trying desperately to minimise the size of her engorged stomach as the satin material refused to stretch to accommodate her larger figure. Arching her back, she grinned in triumph as the zip slid up an inch further; all she needed was another six and she would be dressed. Shuffling over towards the oval, free-standing mirror, she turned and examined her back from over her shoulder. Her eyes squinted, refusing to acknowledge the taut material on either side of the zip and the blue thread that was currently unravelling from the seam.

"Please, please, please," she mouthed, tilting her head to the ceiling in silent prayer. Her jaw clenched as her clammy fingers slid from the metal and whatever progress she had made in the last five minutes was undone as the zip catapulted downwards to her hips. "Dammit!" she cried, scowling at the mirror and yanking the blue dress from her body before kicking it into the corner; she was no longer concerned about creases when she knew for a fact that she wouldn't be wearing that particular outfit for several more months. Not when she couldn't keep the damn thing zipped up, let alone she would be able to fit into it, _then _she'd worry about the condition of the dress. She huffed, snapping up the discarded black shirt from the unmade bed before slipping into it.

It seemed that she should have attempted to find an appropriate outfit earlier than a couple of hours before the party but she had been too damned comfortable lounging around in pyjamas for the last few weeks to be bothered with shopping. She damned her own procrastination and the fact that she had been too engrossed in writing her own novel for the predicament she was currently in.

The woman spun around, her brunette locks curling around her shoulders as she stalked over to her closet, her face pinched with determination. She was ruthless as she clenched each hanger tightly in her hand before swiping it across the pole and into her **– **rapidly increasing **–** discarded pile, the metal-on-metal sound screeching through the silence of the bedroom; it would normally be a noise that she hated but it spurred her on in her anger as she declared each outfit as unsuitable, uncomfortable, and unworthy of the occasion.

She thought she had found her choice until she realized that the skin-tight dress would only emphasise every newly formed lump and bump her figure now held; the low-cut dress would do nothing to conceal her enlarged breasts; the top would bunch up around her belly and the skirt would make her look like she had chicken legs and severely needed a dieting programme. It seemed as though she had nothing in her closet that was fit for a pregnant woman.

Just as she had given up hope, her eyes widened in glee when she saw the distinct blue-and-pink striped, drawstring bag from the maternity store, aptly named '_Baby Mama's_'. Crouching to her knees, she refused to tamp down her excitement as she hastily grabbed at the bag and began rifling through the unending amounts of tissue paper. She threw the offending packaging over her shoulder, not caring where it landed, and paused momentarily when her hands met fabric; one, a delicate lace, and the other, a light chiffon. She pulled the fabric from the bag slowly, allowing it to flow outwards from her grip as she got her first real look at it.

It was beautiful: a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. A tight-fitting bodice that would end just below her breasts and flow out into a skirt that would reach mid-thigh. The bodice was covered in a white, flowery lace and nude stripes marked the boning that would offer her breasts the support they needed. A sheer, pink-gold belt covered where the bodice met the skirt. The skirt itself was a flesh-pink colour and she knew that the soft flow of the material would caress her bump and not inhibit it in any way.

She peeked into the bag and noticed a card located at the bottom that was decorated with her name at the top. She reached inside and picked up the note, smiling softly when she noticed her best friend's familiar scrawl.

_Thought you could use my knowledge in all things fashion seeing as you've spent the last few weeks in sweatpants and your fiancé's shirts! __You're welcome! __Love you! __**-**__C_

Clenching the dress to her chest and, taking a cursory glance around the empty bedroom, she allowed herself to squeal in delight. She reached behind her, pressing her palm to the glossy, wooden floor as she pushed herself up from the ground, gripping the closet door for support when the extra weight of her belly threatened to cause her to topple forwards. Pivoting on her dainty feet, she practically skipped towards the mirror and noted the bright twinkle in her chocolate eyes now that she had found the perfect outfit for tonight.

She held the dress against her body, looking down at the outfit as the fabric swished against her bare legs. Unable to stop herself, she rocked her hips with the dress and giggled childishly as the material tickled her bare skin.

"God!" she gasped, broken out of her own little bubble of serenity at the sensation of warm fingers running down her neck and sweeping her hair over one shoulder. Brown eyes met blue as she looked at him in the mirror, an unconscious smile tugging at her lips as she immediately tilted her neck and gave him the access his lips needed to connect with her throat.

"Hey," she moaned, closing her eyes as she lost herself in the feel of his touch. Warm lips skimming up and down her throat; teeth tugging gently at her earlobe; fingers trailing along her shirt-clad arm; a hand clasping her own; their joined hands pressing against her hard belly; hips swaying against her bottom; knees bending behind hers; a body keeping hers from falling to the floor in a pool of relaxed-beyond-belief goo.

A husky chuckle vibrated along her throat and the soft scratch of stubble had her knees buckling. She surrendered her body to him, allowing him to tilt back and support her body weight as he evoked reactions in her body that only he could. She turned her head and nuzzled her chin in his messy mop of black hair as she grasped his hand tightly in her own and placed it over her racing heart; a silent signal that the pumping organ was his to do with as he pleased.

"Hey back," he purred, nibbling along her jawline as her eyes opened dazedly. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth at the sight of them together. God, it was no wonder she was pregnant; the lust in his eyes was evident and the way their bodies were writhing against each other was something even a prostitute would blush at. She spun in his arms quickly, rising onto her tip-toes with the motion and collided her lips with his. She placed kiss after drugging kiss on his lips, feeling the quirk of his lips when her tongue darted out to tease him. She pulled back slowly, making him follow until their lips were reunited once more. It was how they were, constantly testing each other and seeing who was in control.

Her fingers danced along the waistband of his trousers before darting beneath the material of his shirt. His body jolted at her gentle touch and she felt as the goosebumps rose on his skin before the soft pads of her fingertips trailed over the raised flesh just above his right hip. An unconscious smile spread across her lips as she felt the defined shapes of letters against her skin. Her name. He had branded his skin with _her_ name. He had marked himself as hers. The thought sent a thrill of possessive energy surging through her body, as it had done every time she saw, felt and, sometimes, tasted the mark.

"You're doing it again, Elena," he teased, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth as he cupped her cheeks between his hands; the warmth from his palms radiated deep within her very core and she closed her eyes as she basked in the glow of his love that oozed from every pore on his skin. "It's like you're fascinated by it or something."

"I am," Elena defended, blinking her eyes open lazily before grinning at him widely. "You have my name on your body, the only way it could be better is if it was in a more conspicuous place than your hip."

He rolled his eyes and darted his head down to nip at her lip with his teeth teasingly, eliciting a soft moan from her throat that bubbled uninhibited from her mouth. "So demanding," he huffed, kissing her quickly before flashing her his signature smirk that did strange things to her insides; it had done since the first moment he'd tried it on her but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the way her stomach clenched before erupting in little flutters. "Maybe I should have got it across my forehead, or better yet, how about my penis? That really would have sent a message."

"Oh, no!" she pouted adorably, staring up at him with wide, doe eyes. "We couldn't hurt him like that, Damon!"

"Right," Damon chuckled, nodding in understanding, "because he is your very best friend these days."

Elena toyed with the cotton material of his T-shirt, her lips pursing together to try and contain her smile as she looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes; she would have been the picture of innocence had her other hand not been cupping his already growing arousal through his jeans. "I can't help it that I have needs. Speaking of, if you're finished with the work in your office then we might have time for a quickie in the shower."

Her breath caught in her throat as Damon stared at her in wonder, his hands finding her hips as he gently swayed them from side to side. "Now _that,_ I could be persuaded into."

"Like it will take much persuasion," she grinned cockily, pushing him away and turning around so he got an excellent view of her undulating hips. With practised movements, she strutted towards their en suite bathroom. Her hair swished behind her; his shirt billowed around her body; her legs crossed over one another with model-worthy exaggeration; her bottom swung from side to side with each jolt of her hips; her feet remained light on the ground as she practically glided away from him. Resting a hand on the doorjamb, she tilted her head over one shoulder and leered at him openly.

"You coming?" she winked, her eyes flicking deliberately down to the strained material that covered his crotch as the double entendre fell from her lips with all the faux innocence that she could muster up. Before she met Damon, the puns had been short coming but it seemed that the innuendos were readily forming in her brain ever since their first encounter in The Grill; what he deemed to be the beginning of her corruption. Not that she minded, of course.

Walking across the cold, tiled floor, Elena shrugged the black silk from her shoulders and dropped it carelessly to the ground. Her fingers made quick work of her bra clasp and she threw the maternity bra into the hamper with much more aggression than was needed if the way the wicker basket wobbled was any indication. She didn't care, though. The offending breast support, if it could even be called that, was the most unflattering piece of underwear she had ever owned and she was thankful that, for one night at least, she was not required to wear it. She made a mental note to go on a shopping spree for sexy, maternity lingerie with Caroline as soon as possible.

She tugged her panties down her thighs and shucked them off her legs; her bump was already restricting her movements and she had discovered just last week that it was no longer possible for her to reach her toes. The blinding glint of light that reflected from her left hand caught her eye and she quickly tugged at the ring, wiggling it over the knuckle until it slid into her hand. Holding it between her thumb and forefinger, she found herself mesmerised by the way the light from the window was refracted off of the diamonds. The silver band was pristine with two rectangular diamonds placed either side of an oval-shaped lapis lazuli stone. It wasn't a traditional engagement ring by any means but it had been Damon's mother's once upon a time and she felt honoured to have the weight resting on her fourth finger; a symbol of their love and union.

"You know," Damon chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She sighed in content at the sensation of his bare skin on hers and she nearly moaned aloud when she felt the heavy weight of his erection resting against the small of her back. "That ring isn't going to stay perfect forever."

She scowled at him in the mirror, crossing her arms against her chest petulantly. "Yes, it will," she refuted, placing the ring on the stand she had bought especially for that purpose. "I'm going to treasure it and when we're old and grey, everyone is going to think you got me a new ring because of how great it will look."

Damon smiled at her lovingly and pressed a tender kiss to her neck. "Whatever you say, babe."

She nodded her head in agreement, knowing that he was no longer teasing her and, in fact, believed every word that she said. "Now, how about that shower?" she grinned.

Stepping into the glass cubicle, she turned on the spray and held her hand underneath the cold water. Her palm gradually grew warmer until the temperature of the water reached a pleasant heat that would massage and ease her tender muscles.

Moving fully into the shower, goosebumps rose on her skin and her breath caught in her throat but it wasn't because of the warm water cascading down her front. Fingernails scraped gently down her spine and a shiver ran over body that had the hairs on her arms standing up on end. The cold air surrounded her body until she heard the tell-tale sound of the glass door closing and immediately noticed how the steam enveloped the clear glass and clouded it, wrapping them up in their own private cocoon.

She clenched her eyes closed when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and soft palms glide smoothly over her slippery skin. She leaned back against his chest, her head slumping onto his shoulder as she felt his teeth nibble on the skin in the crook of her neck. Reaching a hand behind her, she threaded her fingers through his damp hair, her nails scraping along his scalp in the way that she knew that he loved.

"How have my two favourite girls been today?" he whispered.

She giggled as his lips tickled her skin with each word and slowly linked her fingers with the hand that rested on her belly. Rubbing their hands in circular motions against her bump, she answered, "Mommy and baby are very happy today. We just missed Daddy is all."

A huff of air warmed her throat and she tilted her forehead to the side so it rested against his temple.

"I'm sorry, work has been crazy and I was trying to get everything done so I can spend the whole weekend with you two," he murmured, stilling their hands over the fluttering sensation of her stomach.

Elena smiled softly at the feeling of their baby girl. "We understand and we're very grateful."

"_Hmm_," he purred and she felt as his hands skimmed from her stomach over to the curves of her hips. She held her breath as his fingers danced across the creases of her thighs.

"Please," she begged, feeling his fingers pause just before the apex of her thighs and where she desperately needed him to be.

She had been able to hold her lust off until they had reached the shower but with the water caressing her chest, the warm pattering of the spray teasing her extremely sensitive peaks and his body pressed tightly against hers, the hormones where running rampant in her body and there was only one thing on her mind.

_Sex. _

Steamy, hot and mind-blowing sex. She had the steamed up glass, the hot water and now all she needed was Damon inside of her for the mind-blowing requirement to be achieved.

"What do you want, _hmm_?" he murmured before trailing his tongue up the length of her neck.

She whimpered as his teeth latched onto her earlobe and he tugged at it gently. Desire pooled in her stomach with each press of his lips to her flesh and every calculated movement of his fingers; a scrape of a nail to sensitive flesh, a dip of a digit along her folds but not enough to fully penetrate and a delicate flick of the pad of a finger to her throbbing clitoris.

Her body was hyper aware to his and her hips circled subconsciously as she desperately sought out the friction she needed for release. Her hands were not idle as one palmed his cheek, her thumb sweeping over the hard angle of his jaw whilst the other dipped behind his back and clenched at the hard muscle of his ass. Arching against him, she felt the ripple of his abs against her spine and she knew by his heaving chest that he was just as turned on as she was.

Needing something -_anything_- to quell her desire, she decided to play dirty; she knew that he would tease her relentlessly unless she riled him up appropriately. With her newly devised mission in mind, she ground her bottom against his crotch and hummed in delight at his gasp of surprise. Her chest filled with pride as she felt his arousal twitch in excitement and she knew it was only a matter of time before he gave into her.

"Elena," he groaned, moving one hand to the small of her back as he tried to stop her roving hips.

She was having none of it. Pushing back on him, she collided with his body as his back hit the glass door. Without warning, his hand slipped between her legs and she let out a soft cry of victory.

"Yes!" she moaned, gently trying to spur him on. She chewed on her lip as his fingers trailed along her folds a few times before they -_finally_- dipped into her core.

Her walls clenched around his digits as she rocked her hips against his hand wantonly, too lost in her pleasure to worry about modesty in any shape or form. Her heart thrummed in her chest with each gentle thrust of his fingers inside of her and she felt her toes curl against the tiled floor.

"Damon," she breathed out, pushing her back against his chest as, with one soft caress to her prominent button, she came undone. Colours erupted behind her eyelids and uncontrollable shivers wreaked havoc over her body as the high of her orgasm washed over her.

She blinked dazedly, an indeterminable amount of time later, her hands clenching at the arms around her as her legs threatened to fail.

"I'll never get tired of seeing you fall apart because of me," Damon murmured, the smirk evident in his voice as he placed a wet kiss behind her ear.

She sighed dreamily, nuzzling her head underneath his chin. "I'll never get tired of falling apart like that because of you," she retorted cockily.

Turning around, she joined their lips in a languid kiss and slowly pulled him under the spray. The water cascaded down their bodies as he slowly hooked his hands behind her knees and hoisted her up his body. Her long legs wrapped around his waist, her feet resting between his parted legs and her thighs clenched tightly at his hips. Without breaking their kiss, her fingers interlocked behind his neck and she pushed her breasts against his chest.

"Babe," Damon protested around her lips, chuckling huskily when she ignored him and kissed along his jawline instead.

She nibbled on his throat as he stuttered helplessly, "E-Elena, this isn't really the o-optimum position when our little bump-p is in the way."

Elena huffed, scowling at her engorged stomach petulantly before palming it softly a moment later, an adoring smile on her face. Her gaze darted up to meet his, one eyebrow arching as she questioned, "What do you suggest?"

Damon squinted at her momentarily before instructing, "Lean back."

She frowned in confusion but slowly reclined until her shoulders met the slippery tiles of the wall. She allowed her head to rest against the wall as Damon's hands trailed up from her hips and came to rest in the space between her shoulder blades, offering the support her body needed.

"Ready?"

She stared at him wordlessly. He was so beautiful; raven hair flopped over his forehead in a messy mop that made him look like the young boy she had fallen in love with; inky black eyelashes framed startlingly blue eyes that could see into her very soul; a strong jawline that fit perfectly between her teeth; pink lips that never failed in evoking pleasure from her body; muscular shoulders that she clung onto in the throes of passion; defined pectorals and abs that had experienced her curious fingers time and time again; a dark happy trail that led to his large member that was capable of making her forget her own name; legs that she had discovered had surprising amounts of strength for their size based on how he surged within her.

She loved every single fraction of his body, even the parts that she couldn't see. His brain; so smart and imaginative. His soul; so pure and good. His heart; so loving and kind.

"You still with me?"

His deep voice startled her from her reverie. Nodding her head, she smiled at him lovingly and circled a hand around his bicep. She breathed deeply as she felt the tip of his penis slowly slide into her core, stretching her deliciously.

"Easy, tiger," he grunted, wincing slightly when her nails scraped at his arm, leaving red welts in their wake.

"God," she whimpered when he was fully seated inside of her at just the right position so he was grazing her G-spot. "Sorry!"

Damon soothed her with a soft, open-mouthed kiss to her sternum as he slowly retreated from within her. Her body ached at the loss of him but soon, her neurones were rejoicing as he slammed back inside of her. Her body slid up the wall with the force of his movements and she found one hand circling around his neck and the other wrapping around the shower head for support.

Her fingers slid into his hair as his teeth latched onto her nipple, his tongue soothing every nip and bite to her flesh. His lips trailed lazily over his skin, a complete contradiction to the frenzied and sporadic thrusts of his hips; the combination driving her wild. Her spine arched with his movements and her nails massaged his scalp, earning a low purr that rumbled from deep within the recesses of his chest and bubbled from his throat.

She chanted his name breathlessly with each of his thrusts, every soft pressure to her G-spot sending her into a pleasure-filled trance that eradicated her brain of rational thought. Each push and pull sensation caused desire to pool in her stomach until she felt the familiar clenching of her inner walls.

His low groans of pleasure registered in her ears and she felt the tightening of his fingertips on her back and knew that he was on the brink of orgasm. With one last thrust, she came with a high-pitched wail and felt the jerking motions of his erection as he followed straight behind her, his head collapsing against her chest. She palmed his cheek as he nuzzled his ear against her breast, just above her heart that pounded in her chest.

Elena's legs slid from his body wearily and she clung to his shoulders as his hands palmed her hips. Sliding her palms down his chest, she fell against his body and pouted her lips upwards. With a tired chuckle, Damon bent his head down and connected their lips in a sweet kiss. She moaned softly against his lips, a small smile tugging at her lips as she broke the kiss and buried her head in the crook his neck, the heat of his body warming her more than the water colliding with her back.

"Nuh-uh!" Elena protested, fending off her fiancé as he attempted to pull down the zip of her dress. "Damon, we can't! We barely had time for that supposed 'quickie', let alone another round!"

She giggled at his groan of disapproval as she finally managed to remove his hands from her body and held them tightly in her own. Turning around, she pushed them against his chest and smiled up at his disgruntled expression lovingly. She soothed his ruffled feathers with a quick kiss to his parted lips before she skipped past him to the closet.

"You know," Damon mused, "we could always just stay home. Order take-out, watch a movie... have crazy hot, monkey sex."

Elena rolled her eyes, though she couldn't contain the tinkling laugh that fell from her lips. Snatching up her sparkling gold platforms, she left the confines of their shared closet and walked over to her future husband who had moved to lie down on the bed, his hands pillowing his head.

"If you have any hope of having crazy hot, monkey sex then you'll get your ass off that bed and finish getting ready. You know Caroline will castrate you if we miss our own party," she warned, pivoting on her feet so she was eyeing him in the mirror.

Damon groaned, letting his head flop onto the mattress as his fingers rubbed at his eyes in annoyance. "Why does she always punish me?"

She smiled softly, slowly bending down to place the heel on her foot. Grasping the mirror for support, she mused, "Maybe it's because you pushed her in the mud that one time."

"That was eighteen years ago, we were just kids! You would have thought she'd be over it by now," he huffed, pouting his lip out adorably.

"Baby," Elena cooed, slipping on her other heel before stepping into the space between his legs. She cupped his bent knees in her hands, her thumbs rubbing the bone soothingly before she glided her palms up his thighs. Noticing the harsh bobbing of his Adam's apple, she smirked at how easily she could arouse him. "It was her birthday and you were trying to get to _her _cake."

Damon exhaled harshly, grasping Elena's hands in his own and halting their progress as he sat up on the bed. He rested his head against her stomach, nuzzling his ear against the soft chiffon of her dress. "I wanted the face of the caterpillar."

"I know you did, sweetie," she murmured, ruffling his hair softly. "Now, up and at 'em."

He groaned but allowed her to guide him from the bed. He ran his fingers through her long, chocolate locks as she finished doing up the buttons on his dress shirt. Leaning forward, he pressed a soft kiss against her brow before resting his forehead against hers.

"What are those?" he frowned, his hands falling from her hair to rest on her hips as he took a step back to glare at her feet.

"Do you like them?" she smiled, twisting her foot around so he could see the five-inch, peep toe heel from every angle. "I got them on sale a couple of months ago but I didn't have anything to wear them with until now. I swear Caroline must have known... I had... them..." she trailed off, noticing Damon's shocked expression. "What?"

"What?" he parroted. "You're six-and-a-half months pregnant, Elena, do you really think you should be walking around in those?"

"Okay," she smiled humourlessly, prying his hands off of her hips so she could replace them with her own. "Baby Daddy, I get that you're protective and everything but I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Right now, I probably have about a million different hormones raging through my body and you know the way you like how turned on I can get in five seconds flat?"

At Damon's nod and the flash of lust in his eyes, she continued, "Well, imagine that but instead of horny hormones, imagine angry ones. That's right, I'll make Godzilla look tame."

Damon gulped audibly, "E-Elena-"

"Oh, no," she raised her index finger to his lips, halting his speech. "I'm not finished. Bearing that in mind, I'd suggest you think very carefully about what you're going to say to me next unless you want the atmosphere in our bedroom to resemble that of the fiery pits of hell."

He licked his bottom lip slowly before capturing it between his teeth and she could see by the desperate look in his eyes that he was trying to think of a way to make his peace whilst also ensuring that she didn't go on a rampage in the apartment.

He tilted his head to the side, his eyes squinting warily and a boyish smile shaping his lips. "Present?"

Elena frowned in confusion, that had not been what she had thought he'd say. Helpless but to follow his movements, she watched as he walked over towards the bedside table and began rifling through the top drawer. "What?"

Damon smiled, picking up a small, perfectly wrapped box from within the drawer before placing it into her dainty hands. "I got you a little something for the engagement."

Her heart thudded in her chest. She had thought that it was impossible to love him more but in this very moment, she had proven her beliefs to be wrong. Sparing him one last adoring look, she began pulling at the miniature silver ribbon around the black box. Passing the satin material to Damon, she palmed the box carefully and slowly flicked open the lid.

Elena nibbled on her lip, trying desperately to keep her emotions in check. It was beautiful. A small, silver pram charm lay nestled on the miniature black cushion. The intricate detail warmed her very being from the perfectly carved wheels to the small, patterned shade and finally to the heart that had been engraved onto the side.

"It's wonderful," she admitted tearfully, motioning for Damon to remove the bracelet from her wrist. As he did so, he plucked the charm from her grasp and threaded it onto the chain before reattaching it to her arm. "Thank you," she gasped, flinging herself into his arms as the moisture prickled at her eyes. Her breaths came in great heaves as she shuddered in his arms and held tightly onto the collar of his shirt.

"Come on now," he chuckled, rubbing her back in lazy circles in an attempt to calm her down. "There's no need to cry."

"I know," she admitted, burrowing into his neck as she allowed the comfort of his body to soothe her emotions.

"Well, then," he announced. "Let's get to this party before the waterworks start and you ruin your make-up. Caroline will freak out if we're late."

With a watery chuckle, Elena nodded and allowed Damon to guide her from their bedroom.

"You're late," Caroline announced, glaring at Damon as she folded her arms across her chest. Tapping her foot against the floor, she jutted out her hip and Elena recognised it as the movement the blonde had practised over time that indicated she was preparing herself for whatever excuse Damon would come up with.

Damon pursed his lips and subtly stepped behind Elena, knowing that the blonde would not risk getting his fiancée in between whatever sparring they were engaging in. "You see, Caroline-"

"Oh," she chuckled humourlessly, swiping an errant blonde curl behind her ear. "This is rich. You actually think that by calling me by my name instead of Barbie, Blondie or my personal favourite, Bimbo-rella, that it will save you from my wrath."

Elena giggled in spite of herself, her cheeks flushing as her best friend scowled at her. "I'm sorry," she apologised, raising her hand to her lips to stifle another laugh but she couldn't disguise the twinkle of excitement in her doe eyes. "You've got to give him credit for his ingenuity."

Damon smirked, squeezing her waist in silent gratitude. "For what it's worth," he smiled gently as his eyes softened into a swirling blue pool of discernment. "I am sorry for our late arrival. It is completely my fault and we appreciate everything you've done for us."

Elena watched as her best friend became lost for words, her blue eyes were wide as her mouth opened and closed wordlessly before, with a small nod, she turned on her heel and stalked off across the dance floor.

"Thank you," she murmured, squeezing his hand tightly in her own. "I know you two are always fighting but-"

"Please, Elena," he sighed, nuzzling his head against her cheek. "Don't tell her this, but I love her to death. It just so happens that I also love annoying her."

She rolled her eyes, leaning back to place a small kiss to his cheek. "I guess that will have to do," she huffed playfully.

* * *

For the first time, she allowed her eyes to take in every little detail of the party. Caroline had really outdone herself. Silver and white balloons framed the doorway in an arch and streamers hung from the roof in semi-circles. The cream walls were bathed in the soft glow of the chandeliers that hung from the roof and a slide-show depicting their lives together was projected onto the far wall. The dance floor was covered in a rich wood and surrounded by tables that their guests were milling around. Rich, red tablecloths were draped over the circular tables and plush, cream chairs surrounded them. Glass plates were laid out on the tables with crystal glasses, already filled with champagne, set out in front of them and beside the crockery rested the thick, folded card that held each of the guests' names written in perfect calligraphy. She waved to a few of her guests as her eyes drifted towards the bar, a wooden bench that lined the wall, and behind that were bottles of every type of liquor that she could have possibly imagined.

"Now," Damon grinned, breaking her out of her analysis as he grabbed her hand and spun her around in his arms. "When will I get you out on that dance floor?"

"_Hmm_," she deliberated, tapping her chin thoughtfully. Pulling him closer to her by the collar of his shirt she purred, "How about right-"

"Damon, Elena!"

Damon groaned, pressing his forehead against hers tightly before she turned to greet the couple that had interrupted them.

"Hi, Jenna, Ric," she smiled, moving to hug her aunt and uncle. Noticing the -not subtle in the least- glances Alaric kept shooting her fiancé, she sighed and gestured towards the men. "Go, do whatever you have to do."

"Thanks, babe," Damon smiled, kissing her softly before following his best friend across the room and towards the bar.

"So," Jenna grinned, taking Elena's hands in her own. Her finger swiped over the engagement ring and Elena smiled at the reminder. She couldn't help but rejoice every time she was reminded of that ring on her finger. "Does it feel weird being engaged?"

"You know what?" she laughed, biting her lip shyly. "No. It may sound silly but I always thought I'd marry him."

Jenna nodded her head in agreement. "I think everyone did," she admitted, pushing a lock of Elena's hair behind her ear before cupping her face tenderly. "I hope you know that your parents would be very proud of you. And, I know for a fact, that your mom was rooting for you and Damon ever since he gave you that flower."

She chuckled in spite of herself and wiped at the tear that threatened to fall from the corner of her eye. She missed her parents more than everything and she wished for nothing more than for them to be there with her now, sharing her happiness. It had been seven years since their passing in a tragic car accident that she had been the sole survivor of but the reminder of them was still painful. Even more so when she recalled everything they had missed out on in her and Jeremy's lives.

Thinking of her brother, she darted her eyes across the room to where he stood. He looked dashing in his dress pants and shirt and she smiled softly when their eyes connected. He nodded in response and she watched as he wrapped his arm around the young woman standing beside him. Elena's heart warmed at the loving looks they sent each other and she knew that she would be eternally grateful for the impact that Anna had had on Jeremy's life.

After their parent's death, she and Jenna had strived to cope with the tragedy but Jeremy had fallen into a spiral of self-destruction as he lost himself in a haze of drugs and alcohol. It was only after he was enrolled in a rehab facility that his life finally turned around. It was there that he had met Anna, a young brunette volunteer that acted as a mediator between the staff, inhabitants and their families. Jeremy had been smitten from the first moment they met and knew that he had to rid himself of his addictions if he was ever to be worthy of her. Two painful years later, he finally got clean and won her affections. They had been inseparable ever since.

Turning her attention back to Jenna, Elena nodded. "I remember that. I was five and he and Stefan had just moved in with his Uncle Zach so Mom and Dad wanted us to bond. I recall, they thought Stefan and I would hit off because we were the same age and Damon was going through his seven year old, all girls have cooties phase. They left us in our garden while the grown-ups talked and Jeremy kept kicking all of the daisies over before I could pick them up. Damon pushed Stefan over when he joined in and I was so sad that our little brothers had wrecked all of our flowers so Damon, he just, he looked at me warily for a second," she smiled fondly, "and then, found me the only one that he could."

"A dandelion," Jenna interjected happily, reaching for her hands. Elena squeezed them tightly and pulled the older woman into an embrace, burying her face in her aunt's strawberry blonde curls and breathing in the strawberry scene of her shampoo. "Although, technically it's a weed," she joked. "He had his moments."

She chuckled, nodding along. "I guess you could say that," she murmured, her eyes finding him automatically. She breathed in deeply when his gaze lifted from Alaric to meet hers. Her heartbeat erupted in tiny flutters as the connection they had sizzled in the air; sexual attraction, understanding and love all transpired in that one stare but it was enough to set the room on fire.

With a softly murmured apology to her aunt, she allowed her feet to guide her across the room as she weaved through the crowds, barely acknowledging the other guests as they congratulated her on her engagement. She smiled distractedly until she finally reached his side. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she snuggled underneath his outstretched arm and against his side, sighing happily. Her hand fell onto his thigh and she squeezed the hard muscle there in a gesture that screamed familiarity.

"What are you boys up to?" she smiled, finally tearing her eyes from Damon's to look at her uncle. She frowned, noticing the slight blush that coloured his cheeks. "Ric?"

Damon chuckled, tilting his head up towards her from his crouched position on the stool. "You see, Elena, your uncle was just warning me that if I didn't make you the happiest woman alive then he would make sure that I couldn't give pleasure to any _other_ woman ever again. I think he decided to forget that I was his best friend for the moment."

"As your best friend, I know what a douche you are so I thought it was only right that I make sure your intentions for her are pure," he retorted, smirking at Damon as he sipped at his bourbon.

Elena chewed on her lip and began blinking rapidly. Breathing in shakily, she fanned her hand in front of her face before launching herself into Alaric's arms. With a grunt, he caught her flailing figure and secured his arms around her waist, his palms gliding up and down her spine as he gently shushed her.

"Hormones," she heard Damon whisper and she huffed haughtily but nodded in agreement, albeit rather begrudgingly. She rested her chin on Alaric's shoulder and basked in the comfort his embrace offered. Ever since he had married her aunt, he had become a pseudo father figure to her and she knew that she would be able to count on him, no matter what. It just so happened, that her future husband could to.

"You okay?" Alaric chuckled, swiping his thumbs underneath her eyes as he wiped away the black make-up that stained her skin. Sniffling quietly, she nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his stubbly cheek. "Come on, don't cry, then. Life with Damon can't be that bad."

"Hilarious," Damon dead-panned. "You are hilarious. Just for that, you don't get to be my best man."

Alaric rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Elena's shoulder. "I think that's better for you, buddy. After all, you don't want to be upstaged at your own wedding."

"What are you on about, old man?" Damon sighed, reaching forward to tug Elena back into his arms. She smiled, nuzzling against his warmth as his hands skirted down her body and sent shivers up her spine. Goosebumps erupted over her skin and she giggled quietly when he nipped at her shoulder teasingly.

"Well," Alaric deliberated, running a hand across his cheek before sifting his fingers through his sandy blonde hair. "I know that you want everyone's eyes on you and your bride-to-be on your wedding day and, let's face it, with my dashing good looks, that's not going to happen."

"You're so full of yourself," Damon scoffed, swirling the bourbon around in his glass.

Elena laughed, pivoting so she faced him and cupped his cheeks in her palms. "Says you, Mr Cocky," she jested.

He wriggled his eyebrows at her and leaned in until their noses brushed. "I'll show you cocky," he smirked salaciously and nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Ugh," Alaric groaned, grabbing his tumbler as he pushed himself from the stool. "I'm not going to listen to this, you're practically my daughter."

"Hey, Ric, do you want to hear what position we did it in today?" he asked, an innocent expression painted on his face that Elena knew far too well for it to be considered genuine.

"Damon!" she admonished, blushing in embarrassment as Alaric scowled and stalked off across the dance floor, mumbling something about needing to find a friend who didn't have the tendency to be a dick. She turned around, slapping her hand against his arm beseechingly. Ignoring his exaggerated pout, she continued, "No more talking about our sex life."

He flicked his tongue against her wagging finger and smirked at her gasp of surprise. "Why not?" he whined, playing with the hem of her dress. "We're hot, babe, people should know."

"I don't think they need that verbalised, Damon," she reasoned, gesturing to her enlarged stomach.

He smiled at her proudly, moving his hands up to rest on her belly. Elena watched as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her bump before resting his chin upon it and looking up at her from beneath his eyelashes. Her breath caught in her throat at the look of sheer adoration he was shooting at her and her heart only warmed further when she felt the familiar pattering in her stomach, right where Damon's hand was placed.

"See," she smiled, "baby agrees with me."

He rolled his eyes but caressed the restless spot with tender strokes of his palm. "Already teaming up against me, I'm going to have my work cut out for me."

"That you will," she nodded, pulling him up so he stood in front of her. Rising onto her tip-toes, she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. Once, twice, a third time. Moaning softly, she let her heels fall back to the floor as she burrowed herself into his open arms.

"I'm sure I'll love every minute of it," he murmured, kissing the crown of her head as his arms tightened around her.

Elena scoffed, "You won't be saying that when she's pooping everywhere."

She allowed him to pull her from his chest as he held her arms in his hands and stared at her widely. "Everywhere?" he whispered in astonishment.

She nodded, chewing on her lip thoughtfully. "If they're not pooping then they're vomiting or crying or disrupting our sleep and sex life."

"Babies are a handful," he noted, his brow furrowing as he reached for his tumbler.

"Ah, ah, ah," she admonished, swiping the glass from his grip. She squinted at him thoughtfully, "You didn't drink any of this, did you?"

"No," he pouted, staring at the swirling brown liquid in wonder. "I miss it."

"Hey," she grinned, running her hand through his raven hair. "You were the one who suggested not drinking because I couldn't drink."

"I know," he muttered petulantly, folding his arms across his chest. Elena had to fight off the giggle that threatened to fall from her lips at the sight in front of her; he was the picture of a five year old.

"Two-and-a-half months left," she encouraged, tangling their fingers together.

Damon nodded, rising from the stool to peck her lips quickly. He hummed happily when she pulled at his neck and joined their lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues twirling together in a dance that they had honed and perfected.

The muffled cheers broke them apart and she blushed heavily when she realised that an audience had gathered. With a bashful smile, she tugged at her fiancé's hand and allowed him to lead her through their guests.

* * *

_Clink. Clink. Clink._

Conversations faded into silence as the tell-tale sound of metal on glass vibrated throughout the room. Elena turned and watched as her best friend rose from her chair, her blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders as her blue eyes shone brightly.

"Hello, everyone," she smiled, picking up a few cards from the table. "I'd like to take this opportunity to thank you all for coming to this party to celebrate the engagement of two of my closest friends, Damon and Elena."

A murmur of applause filled the room and a few whoops of excitement caused Elena to smile shyly and duck her head against Damon's shoulder. With a soft kiss to her temple, she met his eyes before slowly turning her attention back to her best friend.

"Now, I think everyone probably knows the story of Damon and Elena's great love; from the sandbox to high school to college and finally, to right now. I think everyone can agree that these two are meant to be so, I'm sorry to say it Elena, but it looks like you're stuck with him," Caroline teased, winking at Damon.

Elena smiled as laughter surrounded them and she squeezed her fiancé's hand comfortingly. Raising it to her lips, she pressed a soft kiss to the back of his hand before setting their tangled fingers on her lap. Her body vibrated with energy as she felt Damon's fingers slowly twist until his hand was only loosely wrapped with hers. His fingertips, now free, began trailing slow and deliberate circle along her thighs; the cool sensation of the chiffon gliding over her skin had an uncontrollable shiver running up her spine that slowed to a stop and rested in the back of her head in a tingling sensation of pleasure.

"Seriously, though," Caroline smiled, raising her glass in the air. "It's truly been a privilege to watch your love for each other grow into what you have now. I'm so happy to be a part of your life and I can't wait to meet that little girl in there."

Elena smiled softly and mouthed a 'thank you' to the blonde before palming her belly lovingly. Rubbing the hard flesh in soothing circles, she leaned heavily against Damon's side as everyone around her raised their glasses in the air.

"To the happy couple," Caroline concluded before sliding into her chair.

The dinner passed easily and soon, Elena's eyes became heavy as she attempted to interact with every well-wisher that surrounded her. Her responses became slower with her sleep-deprived brain and she began to wonder if anyone was able to understand her intelligible, garbled answers. She was happy to have Damon by her side because he was quick to translate her thoughts into words and took over the conversation aspect of the night as she rested against him and listened to the deep rumble of his voice. The tenor soothed her body and allowed her to sink into a boneless state of semi-consciousness.

* * *

"Elena?"

She jerked, feeling the soft nudging of a hand to her arm. Blinking wearily, she scanned the room and noticed that the tables around her were no longer filled with friends and family**. **In fact, the room was totally empty. She rubbed her face tiredly, trying to make sense of the scene in front of her but she found she didn't care when she was scooped up into a pair of strong arms and cradled against a warm chest. Looping her arms around his neck, she snuggled into his shoulder and sighed happily.

"Congratulations."

She opened her eyes lazily and smiled at the couple in front of her. Reaching her hand across, she tapped Stefan's shoulder gently and mumbled her thanks.

Damon's chest rumbled against her as he chuckled at her befuddled state. "Sorry, Stef, Klaus, she's not really in the mood for conversation anymore."

"That's alright, mate," Klaus interjected, winking at him as he wrapped his arm around the green-eyed man beside him. "We'll stay to tidy up, but remember, don't be too loud."

Damon rolled his eyes and she swatted her hand through the air in a tragic attempt to connect with the British man. "Says you," he retorted, "I think you two might need a new bed-frame if the loud crack we heard last night is any indication."

Elena peeked through her half-closed lids and smirked at the blush that covered Stefan's cheeks and the way Klaus shuffled restlessly on his feet.

"Am I wrong?" he smirked.

"Goodbye, brother," Stefan coughed awkwardly, shuffling them towards the door.

"Bye, Lennie," Caroline grinned, stroking Elena's arm before Damon carried her out of the hall. She waved half-heartedly, her lips pulling up at the corners when she heard her friend's snorted laughter.

She faintly heard the sound of a door opening and knew she'd have to leave the warm embrace of her beau. She curled into his chest and shook her head profusely. "No," she whined tiredly.

"You're beat," Damon murmured, slowly setting her on the passenger seat of his Camaro. She shivered as the warm summer breeze surrounded her and ruffled the hair on her arms. Crouching down in front of her, Damon swiped a finger across her forehead and tucked the errant strand of hair that had blown across her face by the wind behind her ear. She grasped his hand before he could remove it completely and palmed it to her cheek. She breathed in deeply and basked in the warm sensation of his thumb swiping across her cheekbone before she, reluctantly, released him.

Her eyes grew weary once more as the low hum of the engine threatened to lull her into a state of unconsciousness. She refused to fall asleep again and sat up straighter, her hand finding Damon's on the gear-stick. Interlocking their fingers, she smiled at the sight of their joined hands and allowed her mind to wander as the familiar roads rushed past them.

"I love you," she told him, turning towards him, her eyes sparkling with adoration when she looked at him.

He turned to look at her, the car gliding along the road effortlessly as his gaze reflected that of her own. Headlights flashed from the corner of her eye but she paid them no heed, her attention devoted to the man in front of her.

Her heart jumped at the sight of his love-filled gaze, the way his lips spread into the lazy grin she'd fallen in love with. "And I lo-"

Her heartbeat sped up as her eyes flicked towards the windshield, just in time to see the dark shape hurtling towards them.

"Damon!"

Her cry was lost in the screeching of tyres and the loud smash that followed.

* * *

**BECAUSE HE NEVERLANDS. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Well, I thought it was funny! Anywho, if you've got a burning desire to leave me a review, that would be swell****! Amy xo**

**PS, I apologise for my weirdness but it is 5am and I no longer have control over my brain nor the words it wants to type. I hope that makes sense.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews, especially you Guest reviewers who I couldn't thank personally! I was so happy with the great response (yay for all the follows and favourites!) that I decided to post this chapter early.**

**Kate, you're awesome. Simple as.**

**Cheers to those that appreciated my joke, it is now a regular thing.**

**What does Ariel like on her toast?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, what was that I owned again? Oh yeah, nothing. Good aul nothing.**

* * *

_Another year over, and we're still together,_  
_It's not always easy, but I'm here forever._

**The Heart Never Lies - McFly**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Elena awoke with a jolt, her back catapulting up off the bed as her shoulders shook with her laboured breathing. She was confused and the darkness surrounding her did nothing to aid her in her understanding of what had happened. She reached out blindly, her hand colliding with the alarm as she finally ceased the shrill sound.

A dream? No, a nightmare. Something had happened. An accident? It had been loud, terrifying and... it had _hurt_. Physically, of course, but there was a crippling pain in her heart that suggested the scars were a lot more than just skin deep. With a shaking palm, she swiped away the damp tendrils that covered her forehead before dragging her hand down her face wearily, rubbing the cool trails of moisture from her cheeks. She sniffled quietly, closing her eyes as she tried to regulate her breathing; the wheezing and occasional hiccup sounded all too loud in the quiet of the dark room.

She jumped as a warm pressure trailed up her arm, a delicate brush of skin-on-skin with the added sensation of a shiver-causing scrape from what she guessed was a nail, before a palm was anchoring onto her shoulder. A shift in the mattress alerted her to another presence and she tensed almost immediately as she felt warm breath fan over her skin, the shift in temperature raising goosebumps all over her body. Fingers tapped out a comforting rhythm against the hard curve of her clavicle and she found her breaths synchronising with the gentle beat. Her body calmed at the soft skate of lips against her neck and the tickling scratch of stubble brought everything back to her.

Damon.

"Hey," he breathed out sleepily (And, God, his voice shouldn't have sounded that fucking sexy when he'd just woken up and she shouldn't have wanted to jump him when she'd flicked on the bedside lamp and seen his bed-hair that was ridiculous with black flicks erupting from every area of his scalp and those God-damned, half-lidded eyes that resembled his post-coital dazed expression. All in all, he was too tempting and her resolve had been severely weakened over the years).

He moved his hand from her shoulder to palm her cheek, his lips tracing the line of her jaw as he did so and the love behind his movements had her forgetting all of her perfectly indecent thoughts of mounting him and remembering exactly why they were currently sitting in their room with his hands running oh, so delicately over her body. She met his lips eagerly, a final tear spilling from her eye as she pushed into his body, desperately seeking the comfort it would provide her with; had _always_ provided her with. "_Shh_, you're okay."

She nodded. Of course she was okay. They were together and it had all been a terrible dream. She understood that now.

"I'm fine," she murmured, her hands snaking around his neck. Yes, she was fine, she had him after all. He'd always had that effect on her, the soothing, nothing-could-go-wrong-with-him-by-her-side effect that she relied upon with every little worry and problem she encountered. "It was a nightmare."

He made a noise of understanding and lifted his arm to allow her to burrow into his side, her chin nestling against his chest as her hands slid over his body; one came to rest on his toned stomach while the other curled around his shoulder. She followed him aimlessly as he reclined until they were resting comfortably on the mattress once more. Her fingertips danced along his skin, a pleased smile curling at her lips as she felt each bunch and pull of his muscles beneath her gentle touch. His fingers pulled at the strap of her camisole, slowly sliding his hand underneath it as he caressed her skin, the action causing her eyes to dip involuntarily.

"Want to talk about it?"

If it had been anyone else but him, she would have said no. Of course, he was always her exception. She knew that he could take away her fear and trepidation, even when it harboured below the surface, unbeknown to even herself. She found herself nodding her head gently as her brain lost all of the mushiness of impending unconsciousness; sometimes she wondered if he had any idea that the deep tenor of his voice had her wanting to spill every secret she'd ever hidden after just one syllable.

Inhaling deeply, she pushed herself up onto her elbow and draped her upper body over his chest; she found she had a deep, intense need to be touching him, that somehow just that contact eased her body of all the coiled up tension that was ensconsed beneath her skin. Something else she needed was to see his bright blue eyes, the ones that never failed to portray every single one of his emotions, despite how his body tried to put up a façade. She reached forward subconsciously, her hand palming his cheek as her thumb swept over the skin underneath those dazzling eyes in question.

"The accident," she whispered.

And that was all he needed. The spark of realisation ignited in his irises and before she knew it, she was being cradled against his chest with her head firmly nuzzled beneath his chin as he made a gentle rocking motion, reminiscent of when they had been children and she'd scraped her knee after falling off of her bicycle for the first time.

* * *

_"Now, 'member," Damon instructed, wiggling the final screw until the stabilisers fell off and into his awaiting palm. (Her dad has loosened them earlier and allowed Damon to take on the _very hard_ task of removing them from the bicycle.) "You have to keep both feet in the pedals and... try not to fall over."_

_Elena bit her lip, her eyes wide and thoughtful as she watched the raven-haired boy prop her bright pink, Barbie bicycle onto the pavement. "Okay," she grinned, poking her tongue through the large gap at the front of her mouth. She couldn't help it, she'd lost her first tooth and she was going to get a big one instead and... her gums felt squidgy and weird but __cool__. She grabbed at the waistband of her Minnie Mouse leggings and shucked them up her stomach as she stepped towards the bicycle._

_Flipping her braid over her shoulder, she gripped the handlebars and threw her small leg over the pink bar before shuffling back onto the seat._

_"Just, hold on one second."_

_Damon's voice registered in her ears but she was too excited. She wanted to race away, like she'd seen Damon do so many times before and - _finally _- she could race along with him. Her feet pushed up from the tarmac and scrambled to reach those white pedals and then something was wrong. The sky was falling sideways and she was unable to stop it and then, she was colliding with the ground. Her mind went blank and then everything erupted in a kaleidoscope of emotions._

_Pain was first and she cried out, her eyes brimming with tears. Even beyond the blurry mess of her vision, she distinguished a red colour and, it _hurt._ Then he was there. His arms were wrapping around her and her bottom was no longer resting against the cold, hard ground but rather the warmth of his body. She fell onto his chest, her hands wrangling together as she gasped and mumbled and hiccuped. But he understood her. He nodded and rubbed her back and told her everything was going to be alright._

_"Mommy," she whimpered when she noticed the woman speeding towards them, her brown curls fluttering in the wind as she knelt in front of them._

_"Oh, baby," she murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead and Elena knew by the soft hands circling her arms that her mom was ready to pick her up and cuddle her but then her mom must have noticed the smaller arms wrapped around her waist and she paused. Elena sniffled and leaned back against Damon, allowing her mom to coo softly about her injured knee and she held back her winces when the band aid was applied._

_Her mom offered to take her inside but she refused with a dramatic pout, holding onto Damon's hand as he pulled her from the ground. She watched her mom walk inside their home, frowning at the smile and glances she kept shooting their way before she finally closed the door._

_"How about another go, huh?" Damon cajoled, gently tugging her towards the bicycle, still on its side from her fall._

_"No, Damy," she resisted, refusing to move her feet as she scuffed her shoes against the pavement in a desperate attempt to slow their movements. "I don't wanna."_

_"I know you don't wanna," he nodded, turning towards her and ducking his head slightly so she was looking into his eyes. He tucked a hair behind her ear and she smiled, knowing that he was copying her dad's actions. "I didn't want to a couple of months ago but look at me now. I get to race all around the street and I think I'm going to be able to learn tricks and everything."_

_He grinned at her and she felt a weird twisting in her belly. She poked her toe into the pavement and wiggled it around as she glared at the bicycle in front of her. "I don't wanna hurt again," she murmured._

_"You have to... something about a horse. I don't know," he frowned, scratching the back of his neck. "My mom says it but, basically, you have to get on the bike again or else you'll never learn."_

_Elena looked at it doubtfully, unwilling to trust the metal that had caused her pain, no matter how much Barbie smiled back at her. But then Damon smiled at her encouragingly and he tilted his head and... The next thing she knew, she was on the bicycle with her hands clenched tightly around the handlebar._

_"I'll hold on the whole time, okay?"_

_"Okay," she nodded and she lifted her feet from the ground, clenching her eyes shut as she expected the sky to topple over again. It didn't. And then she was moving. Her feet turned effortlessly and the street passed by her but he was there. And that was all she needed._

_Thirty minutes later, and she guessed Damon's legs would have had to have been tired but he never complained, even when she made him play tag with her for another ten minutes._

_She won. She always did. _

_When her dad called her in, she stumbled into her house on wobbly legs. She walked into her kitchen and pulled herself onto the chair at the counter and watched as her mom rolled the pastry and flipped it and flattened it._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yes, baby?" she smiled, rubbing Elena's knee soothingly._

_She blushed heavily and nibbled at her lip. "I'm in love with Damon," she giggled, nestling her chin into her collarbone as she stretched her hands out in front of her and kicked her legs into the air._

_Her mom arched her eyebrow and sunk into a crouch in front of her. "Honey, not that I don't approve of you and Damon, but aren't you a little young for love?"_

_She scowled before puffing her cheeks out and exhaling loudly. "Mommy, I'm six," she rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm practically a grown-up."_

_Her mother laughed and patted her cheek gently before returning to her baking. Elena nodded, she loved Damon and he was going to love her, too. One day. (If he didn't, she had a plan to steal his action man until he agreed to marry her. Though, that was just her back up.)_

* * *

"It's all over now," he vowed, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm, the friction warming her to her very core. "You're fine."

She nodded, her fingers drawing shapes on his skin as she ran her nose along the length of his neck and inhaled his musky scent. "We were lucky," she murmured, puckering her lips so they grazed his Adam's apple in a whisper of a kiss.

"You were lucky," he agreed, pausing momentarily before adding with a smirk, "Harry Potter."

"Would you stop," she grumbled, swatting his hand away from her forehead where his finger had been tracing the raised skin of her scar. "Okay, I know that I have a scar on my forehead and it has this little jolt in it that makes it _marginally_ resemble a lightning bolt but I am not Harry Potter."

"Okay," he nodded, his eyes widening dramatically as he raised his hands up in mock surrender. She rolled her eyes, missing the mischievous look he sent her way before she was rolled beneath him and devilish fingers were roaming her sides, eliciting sounds from her throat that she wasn't even sure she had been able to create before. Her legs came up in defence and she pushed at his chest but he was merciless, simply dodging her flailing knees and batting away her arms when they rose for attack.

Her breaths turned to gasps and the tears rolled down her face and, she let go. She let go of her nightmare and simply basked in the glow of them. Of their happiness. Sure, she was being tickled to death and she was almost certain that if he carried on doing it for another minute that there was the high possibility that she would pee herself, but she was insanely happy. Like, so bad that she wondered how they didn't get admitted into an insane asylum how many years ago because of how crazy in love they were.

"Damon, stop!" she pleaded, grabbing at his neck and grinning triumphantly when her fingers finally made purchase with skin. Her legs parted, allowing him to fall into the vacant space between her thighs and as he fell against her chest, she joined their lips, knowing that it was the only way she would be able to cease his assault.

Sure enough, he surrendered with a groan, following her lips mindlessly as his body undulated against hers, rubbing and pulling and pushing. She gasped beneath him, her hips tilting up subconsciously as he connected with a particularly sensitive part of her body. She palmed his cheek as he dragged his lips from hers and left open-mouthed kisses across her jaw and down her neck and... _right there_.

She whimpered, her other hand clawing at his back until he growled; a rich, deep rumble from his chest that had her grinning mindlessly. His tongue tapped against the sensitive patch of skin in the dip of her collarbone, slowly driving her mad with every flick and lick and kiss from his talented mouth.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she arched her back involuntarily, her body actively seeking what she was craving without conscious thought. Her fingers skated up the hard planes of his back, tip-toeing along his neck until they curled around the soft, raven hair at the nape. She tugged at it experimentally, giggling softly when he let out a low growl that vibrated against her throat and tickled her skin. The sound of uneven breathing and the rustling of sheets was all she could hear until the familiar thump-thump echoed from down the hallway.

"Stop, stop, stop," she commanded breathlessly, pushing at his heaving shoulders until he rolled off of her and onto the bed, landing on his back with a defeated sigh.

"Let me guess," he retorted sarcastically, stretching his interlocked hands behind him so they pillowed his head. "Someone's awake."

Elena smiled knowingly, her eyes drifting to the ceiling as she focused her hearing on the surroundings of their little haven. She heard the soft creak of a door and then the pitter pattering of dainty feet crossing over hardwood floors. "In three," she counted down with her fingers, winking at Damon, "two and… _one_."

The door flew open as a scramble of tanned limbs and dark locks invaded the room and caused a jumping of the mattress along with a flurry of bedsheets billowing up into the air. She grinned, catching the small body in her arms before it could scurry away and her fingers trailed over skin in a clamour of movements.

"Mommy!" the young girl squealed, wriggling around in her hold uncontrollably until Elena eventually let her go. Her features softened as she watched the girl roll away from her and into Damon's tight embrace.

"That's right," he agreed, turning around their daughter as they both eyed her suspiciously, two pairs of the same icy blue eyes staring back at her. "Mommy's mean."

She gaped, trying to contain the smile that tugged at her lips at the too fake innocent expression painted across her husband's face. "Says, you, you hypocrite!"

"Mommy," her daughter frowned, the small puckering of her brow that, at just three years old, resembled her father so completely. "What's a hip-o-crate?"

"Hypocrite, sweetie," she corrected, palming her daughter's cheek lovingly as her thumb swiped along the red-tinted skin. "It means that Daddy was calling me mean for tickling you when he did the exact same to me this morning."

"Daddy!" the little girl groaned with an exaggerated pout. She swiftly clambered onto his chest and slapped her palms against his cheeks, holding him in place as she stared down at him imploringly. "You know 'at Mommy don't like siwee time in the mornin's, you make her late for work!"

"Right," Damon drawled, sending a salacious wink at her over their daughter's head that had her blushing as she remembered exactly what their particular form of 'fun time' had always entailed. With pictures. "Sorry, Mommy."

"Apology accepted," she retorted happily. "Now, you," she pointed at her daughter before pinching her cheek teasingly. "Go get dressed."

The little girl huffed, burying her head into Damon's neck before mumbling, "Can't we have a PJ day like you and Daddy did when you were kids?"

"Nope," she smirked knowingly, tilting her head towards the door. "Clothes, now."

She watched the little girl bound from the room before turning on her side to face Damon. "Sometimes, I wonder how I let you pick her name," she murmured, shaking her head.

"Well," he chuckled, rolling on top of her, "number one, I'm irresistible and number two, Arianna is a great name."

* * *

_"Why can't she just come with a name tag?" Elena groaned, letting her head drop back against the headboard with a resounding thump. It was already ridiculous o'clock in the morning and she was so tired but there were too many names running through her head. "I mean, is it so much to ask for?"_

_Damon chuckled, stretching across the bed ladened with books depicting baby names from monosyllabic ones to others with so many letters that she wasn't sure even how to begin pronouncing them. It felt like they'd been scanning through names forever and her brain had officially turned to mush._

_"Honey," he smiled lovingly, cupping the back of her knee as he slowly crooked it so it rested over the curve of his waist. "It's a big deal, we have to think it through."_

_Her eyes widened comically and, using speed and agility that she didn't even know she possessed anymore, what with a large bump in the way of her every movement, she twisted and turned until she was successfully straddling him, her hands pressing his wrists against the pillow above his head as she loomed over him dangerously. "__That__," she hissed, "does not make me feel any better. I mean, what if she hates her name."_

_Her face fell instantly, her brow softening out of its deep v-shape and her lips relaxed from their threatening sneer. "Oh, God," she whispered, her voice quivering slightly as she sat back and palmed her cheeks in despair. "What if she hates her name?"_

_"Then we'll choose one she'll like," Damon shrugged, his mouth twisting into a lopsided grin as his hands skimmed over her bare legs and dipped beneath the hem of his black shirt. She wiggled on top of his torso, her stomach clenching at the gentle brush of his fingertips on her hipbones._

_She scowled at him, trying to ignore the shiver-inducing patterns he was drawing on her skin, and folded her arms tightly across her chest. "Like it's that easy," she scoffed, unfolding her arms momentarily to toss her hair over her shoulder. "I've been searching through these books non-stop and I only have a few ideas, all of which you've shot down."_

_"Okay," he sighed, suddenly rising from the bed so they were nose to nose. "Elena, it's been two days since we found out we were having a girl and already you're going baby crazy."_

_She opened her mouth to protest but the words died in her throat when his palm immediately pressed against her lips. "Ah, ah, ah," he wagged his finger at her. "And the names you chose just didn't sit right with me."_

_She huffed, prying his hand from her mouth. "You didn't like Amelia or Mya and," she exclaimed pushing her index finger into his chest, "you didn't even like Lily."_

_She kissed the sudden frown from his brow and ran her fingers through his hair as he looked up at her from half-lidded eyes. "And why is that a surprise?"_

_"Lily stands for purity and, from the way I've judged your personality, you're going to be one of those fathers that won't let their daughter have sex until after marriage." She arched her eyebrow, silently challenging him to rebuke her words._

_"__Shh__," he hushed her, palming her belly tenderly. "Don't let her hear words like S-E-X. She will only learn of such words on her wedding night," he paused, nibbling his lip softly in deliberation, "or after that. You know, marriage doesn't necessarily mean S-E-X."_

_"And, pray tell, oh wise one," she mocked, circling her arms around his neck and pressing their foreheads together, "how you are going to explain to her where babies come from."_

_"Easy," he smirked, nodding his head towards their bedroom window. "The stork."_

_"Oh, God," she grumbled, dragging her forehead along his cheek and down onto his shoulder. "I married an idiot. Okay, fine. What names do you suggest because, so far, you've contributed nothing."_

_She could almost hear him rolling his eyes and she guessed it was because of the disdain in her tone. "I was thinking something... Italian?"_

_Elena's head jerked up and she stared at him wordlessly, taking in his vulnerable expression before her hand cuffed the back of his head. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly when he winced and rubbed his head dramatically. "Why didn't you say that earlier?"_

_Without further ado, she rolled off of her fiancé and picked up one of the nearby baby name books and began thumbing through the already dog-eared pages. When he simply stared at her, she threw one of the books at his chest, the impact finally breaking him out of his trance._

_An indeterminable amount of time later, she felt her body slump against the headboard and her eyes grow heavy. Her head lulled to the side and she watched as Damon continued to study and analyse ever Italian name he came across. She had been waiting patiently (well, what she thought was patiently, she only interjected with tired 'have you picked one yet's every five minutes) for, at the very least, thirty minutes._

_"I found one."_

_Even though he spoke the words quietly, they roused her from her boneless state instantaneously and she lurched towards him, immediately looking over his shoulder. _

_"What is it?"_

_She watched him curiously as he took a deep breath before turning to look at her and, suddenly, it was her turn to inhale as the full force of his cerulean eyes bored into hers, completely rendering her brain useless._

_"Arianna."_

_She toyed around with it in her head before conceding with a small smile and a gentle nuzzle against his shoulder. "I like it," she admitted. "Want to hear mine?"_

_She felt him jostle beneath her and she guessed that was a movement of agreement. "Eleanor."_

_He pulled back and eyed her cautiously. "Eleanor Salvatore, you are hearing the rhyme, right?"_

_Elena giggled, bobbing her head sleepily. "Don't care," she mumbled. "S'nice name."_

_"It is," he agreed easily, whether it was to appease her or if it was simply the truth, she didn't care because he was wrapping his arm around her shoulders and her head was lulling against his side and the mattress was oh, so comfortable beneath her. "But," he drawled, "may the best parent win."_

_Sleep overcame her before she could respond._

* * *

Elena stretched languorously, a smile stretching her lips before rolling from the bed with a renewed sense of energy. "Get up, Damon!" she commanded, pulling the duvet from the bed when he attempted to burrow further underneath it.

"No," he groaned, shielding his eyes from the sudden brightness as she pulled the curtains apart hastily. "Why are you so goddamned chipper this morning?"

"Because," she drawled, twirling around from the window to prance across the room. "Today is going to be the perfect day!" She pulled at his arm until he conceded defeat and moved into a sitting position. With her heart thudding, she made her way over to the wardrobe and began sifting through the hordes of clothes.

She finally settled on a light beige dress with a tight-fitting bodice and flowing skirt. She wore sparkling gold pumps on her feet, the exact shade of the metallic flowers that decorated her dress. She sifted her fingers through her soft waves, attempting to add volume to her brunette locks. She was dabbing on some lip balm when she noticed Damon in the reflection of the mirror. In the exact same position he had been in ten minutes ago. Except, of course, that his eyes were closed and she could make out the soft swaying motion of his head as his neck struggled to keep it elevated in its lethargy.

"Damon!" she yelled, a sharp whip of her tongue that had him springing from the mattress with an indistinguishable mumble. She almost felt sorry for him as he trudged around their bedroom, his feet scuffing along the floor as he tried to maintain his shaky balance. "No."

"What?"

She almost laughed at the completely adorable bewildered expression on his face as he paused in the middle of their room, one hand clasped around a black T-shirt whilst the other held a hanger with a pair of black jeans hanging from it.

"Damon," she sighed, ignoring his whimpers of protest when she pried the clothes from his -extremely reluctant- hands. "It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining and the birds are singing and you are _not_ going out without some colour on."

"But-"

She pecked his pout, effectively ending his protests as she handed him a white T-shirt instead, accompanied by a pair of deep blue jeans. Looking down at his feet, she surrendered with a sigh, allowing him to wear his black army boots before quickly ushering him to the bathroom with a teasing slap to his behind.

He emerged a few moments later, making a beeline straight for her that had butterflies erupting in her stomach. "Sorry about being bossy," she murmured, sliding her hands up from his chest to his shoulders as she pressed her chest tightly against his.

"Is it weird to say I kinda like it?" he winked, dipping down to steal a lazy kiss from her lips. She moaned happily, pushing herself onto her tip-toes to prolong the contact before reluctantly pulling away when the need for air rivalled her need for him.

"You know," he mused, his hands sliding down from her waist to play with the flowing material of her dress. "This ensemble reminds me of our engagement party."

She scanned over her outfit quickly, a small smile quirking at her lips. "You're right; it's the same colour scheme. How did you remember?"

"Well," he grinned, tugging her closer. "All my best memories involve you."

Elena rolled her eyes, falling into him as she nuzzled her nose against his. "That is incredibly cheesy, Mr Salvatore, but I'd have to agree with you there."

"You two are di-sgust-ing!"

The high-pitched voice broke them apart and they turned to look at the doorway, chuckles falling simultaneously from their lips.

"It's because Mommy and Daddy love each other, Arianna," she explained, grabbing Damon's hand as she moved towards their daughter. She ran her fingers through her daughter's hair until she reached her shoulder and gently ushered her from the room. Her hands fixed the blue ribbon on the back of the little girl's white summer dress as they moved into the hallway.

"Do you know what _I_ love, Mommy?" Arianna exclaimed, stomping down the stairs and beckoning her parents to follow her. "Breakfast!"

Elena shook her head, pursing her lips together to contain her giggle as she watched Arianna run towards the kitchen. "She gets that from you, you know," she mumbled, nudging his abdomen with her elbow.

"Oh, and I'm sure she gets all her best qualities from _you_," Damon teased, pinching her behind. She yelped loudly, blushing when his hand smoothed over her curves as he guided her towards the kitchen.

Elena paused just outside of the kitchen, her hand reaching up to stroke the picture of her and Damon from when they were children. It was their very first picture and had remained in the 'Best Friends Forever' frame she had put it in when she was six.

Her eyes scanned over the hallway, taking in the plain, beige walls and high-rise ceilings. The furniture was equally uncharacteristic with the matching oak woods for every table and chair. She wondered how they'd never decorated the place to their own tastes. After all, it had only taken her two days after she moved in with Damon to offer her suggestions for their communal living space.

* * *

_"Please, Damon!" she begged, jutting her lip out accordingly._

_"No," he refuted. "And stop with the puppy dog eyes, you're nineteen. They're not going to work anymore!"_

_She stared at his scowl, her chin wobbling dramatically as she felt the tell-tale sensation of tears pooling in her eyes. "I've already got the paint and everything," she mumbled, twisting her hands around his and gently squeezing them. She saw his resolve wavering, his furrowed brow already softening from the effect of her eyes, twisting of his mouth as it relaxed from its previous scowl and the slump in his shoulders as he finally accepted defeat._

_"Okay, fine but-"_

_"Yes!" she squealed, jumping into his arms before he could finish his reprimand. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Her lips connected with every feature on his face as she desperately tried to convey her gratitude before kissing him deeply on the lips. Her tongue darted out to twirl with his as she found her legs rising to wrap around his waist._

_"Nuh-uh," she protested when she felt him start to move them towards their bed. "Not now, I have painting to do!"_

_He groaned, slowly setting her back onto the floor. "I'm seriously going to regret this," he muttered, allowing her to shoo him from the room._

_Elena grinned happily as she turned to face the white wall of their bedroom, directly behind their bed. A blank canvas. Exactly what she needed. Hooking the roller underneath her arm, she grabbed the nearby screwdriver and slowly pried the silver lid from the can. Her eyes widened at the vibrant colour within before a slow grin spread across her face._

_"Oh. My. God."_

_"Do you like it?" she giggled, chewing on her lip as she stared at the sight in front of her; Damon, completely astounded, and a white wall, now decorated with a large, hot pink heart surrounding their bedframe._

_"W-what have you done to my wall?" he stammered, stepping forwards subconsciously. She slapped away his hand as he attempted to reach out and touch the paint._

_"__Our__ wall and it's still wet," she protested. "But, don't you like it? It's like our own little love wall."_

_He shrugged airily, his eyes never once leaving the heart. "I like its placement," he grunted reluctantly, finally turning to look at her._

_Her knees wobbled. They actually wobbled because the look he sent her was one that promised to fulfil every sexual desire she had ever possessed. And then some._

_"You know," she squeaked, backing away from him as his stance became predatory and he stalked towards her, "maybe we should wait for the paint to d-"_

_She never finished her sentence. She was too busy being hauled into strong arms and carried to their bed. From then on, she never saw stars. No, __Elena__ saw a hot pink heart._

* * *

Elena shook herself from her reverie and banished all thoughts of interior design from her head. After all, if she did want to redecorate the place, she had all the time in the world to. She walked into the kitchen, Damon following closely behind, and set to work on a quick breakfast of pancakes.

She hummed happily as she watched the mixture bubble in the pan before she flipped it up into the air and caught it expertly. Arianna cheered happily in the background and Elena smiled at her encouragement.

"So," Damon drawled as she moved towards the table, her hands cradling a plate nearly overflowing with warm, fluffy pancakes. "Do you want to take the car-"

"No!" she interjected hastily, dropping the plate onto the table with a loud clatter. She shocked even herself with her urgency and the way her heartbeat increased rapidly and her breathing became wheezy. She licked her lip nervously as the stunned silence of the kitchen became altogether too loud and her ears started ringing.

"It's okay," he soothed, reaching out to wrap his hand around hers as he gently tugged her down into the stool beside him. "I know that your nightmare brought back bad memories but lightning rarely strikes twice, right?"

"I guess," she frowned, opening her mouth to question his thought process but he cut her off.

"Anyway, it's a nice day so we may as well walk to our mystery destination," he grinned, wriggling his eyebrows at her. She smiled in return and turned towards the table as she began to serve out the pancakes.

"I'm not sure the Camaro would be up for it anyway." She would've missed Damon's muttered comment if she hadn't of been leaning towards him to place his breakfast on his plate.

"Mommy?"

She turned at the small voice, ignoring the confusion she felt at Damon's words, and smiled encouragingly at the little girl staring up at her. "What are we doing today?"

"We," she grinned, picking up her daughter and twirling them around until Arianna was situated on her hip, "are going on a picnic."

* * *

**Mermalade! I'm enjoying joke time and, yes, the Disney theme will continue! I would love to hear your thoughts, even a smiley face would mean so much! Amy xo**

**Twitter: _amygerrard (I rant and cry over TV shows.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews, they really mean a lot! The next chapters will probably be coming in quick succession, hopefully they'll all be uploaded by the end of the week!**

**Kate? Yep, still awesome!**

**Why did Woody give Bullseye some cough syrup?**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Still own nothing.**

* * *

_You're strumming on my heart strings like you were a grade 8 but I've never felt this way,_  
_I'll pick your feet up off of the ground and never ever let you down._

_**Grade 8 - Ed Sheeran**_

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Elena spun around at the irregular sound, the laugh dying in her throat as her hair fluttered around her shoulders in the gentle breeze. Her forehead puckered in a frown at the intrusion into their peaceful scene, the beeping piercing through the air and drowning out the chirping of the nearby birds and the rustling of leaves as they flew from tree to tree.

Her eyes flicked to Damon's momentarily, watching as he scooped Arianna into his arms and attempted to wrestle the Frisbee from her tight hold. He paused in his attack to gesture her over, a confused expression marring his features at her nodded shake of refusal as she gestured to her ear with a squint.

"One minute," she motioned with her finger and skipped over to their blanket, ignoring Damon's protests that she was delaying an _extremely_ competitive and importantly decisive game of Frisbee. (Arianna had decided that the winner would choose the movie for their weekly movie night which had resulted in Damon becoming _very_ ambitious to the point were he took to bending the rules to promote his victory. Apparently, he had absolutely no interest in watching Cinderella for the fourteenth time.)

Falling to her knees, she cast a cursory glance over the surrounding park but sighed when there appeared to be no one else to hear the incessant noise that was echoing inside her brain. She fumbled through the picnic basket until her fingertips glided over the smooth surface of her cell phone and she let out a high-pitched squeal in victory. She ignored the confusion she felt at the black screen that greeted her and pressed on the protruding buttons until - _finally _- the noise ceased.

Elena bounced up from the ground, turning around just in time to catch the flurry of limbs that were aiming for her legs. She swung Arianna up onto her hip, snuggling her tightly as she used her daughter's distraction at the spontaneous cuddle to sneak the Frisbee from her grasp. With a giggle, she held it out of Arianna's reach and dodged the little, grabby hands that pushed at her shoulder and tugged on her arm.

"Got 'cha!" Damon exclaimed, catching her around the waist from behind as he pressed a fleeting kiss to her temple.

Giving in, Elena lowered her arm and surrendered the Frisbee to her daughter, smiling softly to herself when she saw the blue eyes brighten. "So, what's it to be tonight? Cinderella or whatever superhero movie I'm sure Daddy wants us to watch."

"Daddy?" Arianna questioned, her voice pitching as she dipped her chin and delivered the killer blow; her puppy dog eyes and frowning lips. Elena hoisted her up higher on her hip and, sending a knowing smile in her husband's direction, she realised exactly who had won their little game.

Damon paused, tilting his head in deliberation before he surrendered with a sigh. "Cinderella, it is."

"Yay!" Arianna giggled, throwing her arms up dramatically and smiling brightly. "Cinderelly, Cinderelly! Night and day, it's Cinderelly!"

"Yeah, yeah," Damon interrupted with a groan, pinching Arianna's cheeks between his thumb and forefinger until her lips formed an exaggerated pout that vibrated with mumbles. "We get it, the mice sing and it's all very cute. You know, Spiderman wears this red and blue suit."

Elena arched her eyebrow, cocking her head to the side as she settled her hand on her hip. "And how exactly is that relevant?"

Damon shrugged, "Suit rhymes with cute, I think that deserves some credit."

She sighed, shaking her head in amusement. "Don't listen to Daddy," she whispered into Arianna's ear, "he secretly loves all Disney movies, especially the Princess ones."

She stepped towards the picnic blanket, allowing Arianna to slither down her body before kneeling down in front of the basket.

"I refute that statement," he grumbled, clambering down behind Arianna so she rested between his bent legs. "With the exception of The Lion King because, hello? Mufasa was awesome."

"Mufasa, Mufasa," Arianna giggled, moulding her hands into claws as she growled adorably. (Though, of course, she played the role of startled prey when Arianna began prowling across the blanket and she quickly surrendered the basket to the searching paws.)

"I think we may have brought too much food," Elena frowned, watching as container after container and packet after packet emerged from the whicker. "I don't have the appetite needed for this kind of feat."

"Please!" Damon scoffed, dodging the hand she aimed for his shoulder as he raised his hands in surrender. "I'm telling the truth, I remember a certain breakfast that you were at risk of eating us out of house and home with everything I chucked into that omelette."

"Not true," she folded her arms defiantly.

"Oh, really?"

* * *

_Elena stumbled through the apartment door with a hysterical giggle, crashing into Damon's back until they were tumbling to the floor in a mess of limbs. Her hip connected with the hardwood floor, warmth spreading through her flesh that, even through her befuddled brain, she knew would hurt the next morning. She scrambled to right herself, untangling her legs from Damon's and muttering an apology when her elbow landed between his shoulder blades, effectively halting any mission he had of getting up._

_Stretching, her fingers managed to grapple around the cold metal of the doorknob as her other hand skated along the edge of the wood and she hoisted herself up from the ground. She leaned heavily against the door as she tried to maintain her shaking balance in her sky-high heels. Why did she wear them again?_

_Pressing her forehead against the door, she sighed in relief as the cold wood granted her a brief reprise from the fuzziness that had clouded her mind. "God, why'd you lemme drink that much?" she muttered, flicking out her feet until her heels clattered to the ground. Her sigh as her ankles gradually loosened turned into a moan as the soft soles of her feet lowered onto the floor. She wriggled her toes experimentally, her nose wrinkling at the numb feeling as they trailed over the wood._

_"S'was my g'aduation," he cajoled, elbowing himself up off the floor before collapsing onto his back with a huff, "we were cele-brating and you drank a lot of cham- _hiccup _-pagne."_

_A hand clasped her ankle and she felt the tug on her leg before a body collapsed against her own, causing the door to swing into the wall with them following precariously. "Don't care," she mumbled. "Breakfast. Everything we have. Now."_

_"Ugh," he sighed, nuzzling his nose into her hair and inhaling deeply. She cheered mentally when she heard him shuffle towards the kitchen island, though her excitement was short-lived when even her imaginary clapping sounded like gun shots reverberating inside her head. With a pain-filled sigh, she pushed the door closed gently and turned slowly, allowing herself to rest a little longer._

_Blinking her eyes open wearily, she dragged her feet in the direction of the enticing smells that were beginning to fill the apartment. The journey took her longer than she had predicted; her feet taking her on a supposed tour of the apartment instead of in a straight line towards the kitchen and the blurriness of her vision had severely affected her perception. (Namely, the couch. Her thigh hit the arm and, God, had it always been that solid? The collision sent her teetering into the nearby wall that she clutched onto desperately as she tried to work out exactly where she was.)_

_Eventually, she managed to collapse onto the stool at the island and, leaning her chin on the heel of her palm, she allowed herself to bask in the simplicity of watching Damon move around the kitchen, albeit slightly unsteadily. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the empty fridge before he shut the door with a flick of his foot and he threw various ingredients onto the stove, his back bunching with every twist of his arm. She bit her lip, shivering in delight when he stretched to grab a spatula from above the cooker and his shirt bunched up, exposing the sinful dimples at the base of his spine._

_She contemplated telling him to turn off the stove so she could have him right there on the kitchen island, after all, it wouldn't be the first time but her stomach protested with a growl. To distract herself from jumping him (insert: she recognised, as an after thought, that in her current state she would, likely, be capable of only throwing herself at him and not the actual jumping) she followed her stomach's demands and picked up a nearby orange. She peeled it effortlessly, her mouth salivating as the citrus-y scent sprung free, so fresh and light in the heat of the kitchen. Her fingers pried apart each segment, holding them delicately before rubbing the velvety soft skin along her lip. Her mouth parted, her tongue darting out to curl around the segment before her teeth sliced through the fleshy cells that erupted on her tongue. She moaned as the juice flooded her mouth, the sweetness and tanginess __moulding into one flavour that made her wonder, when the hell had fruit tasted so good?_

_Her musings were interrupted by the clattering of a plate and she flicked her eyes open quickly, her jaw freezing mid-bite. Her mouth parted in a gasp at the omelette in front of her that was cooked to perfection and, yes! Bacon, there was bacon in there. She smiled dreamily, looking up at Damon before promptly freezing in place as her breath escaped her in one short rush. That was so unfair. How could eyes so blue, burn like fire? She swallowed with a gulp and, yep, those eyes were trailing over her as if they were an X-ray following the orange slice down her throat. She leaned forward subconsciously, drawn in by the sheer want that was written all over his face and the need to ruffle up his perfect hair, something she had been wanting to do all day. Her body gave into her brain's commands, her hands reaching for him when her stomach let out an almighty growl._

_"Eat your omelette," he said huskily - all slurring completely eradicated from his speech -, falling into the stool behind him._

_She nodded, picking up her fork shakily before plunging it into the gooey mess on her plate. "Just so you know," she murmured, pausing to blow away the steam rising from her fork, "I'm going to show you exactly how proud of you I was today in the most sinful of ways and, yes, that includes that thing you wanted to try."_

_His eyes widened as he stared at her in wonder and amazement. With a secret smile, she nodded her head towards his full plate until he shovelled a forkful into his mouth._

_"We could even try it out on the balcony."_

_So, maybe she was evil but she felt her headache fade away as she watched him splutter helplessly, the blood rising to his cheeks in a delicious flush as he choked on his food and was forced to take three gulps of water to soothe his burning throat. His eyes didn't leave hers for the rest of their breakfast._

* * *

"I wasn't that bad!" she protested, avoiding Damon's disbelieving gaze as a slight blush stained her cheeks. (She refused to admit whether it was because of her implied hunger or what had transpired between them as soon as their plates had been cleaned.)

"Mommy was like a hung-y bear!" Arianna giggled, clapping her hands together excitedly as she bounced on the spot.

Elena looked on happily, her fingers sifting through Arianna's soft curls as Damon leaned down to whisper conspiratorially into their daughter's ear, "Her tummy definitely sounded like one!"

She gasped indignantly and shook her head at him. "Are you telling me you weren't as hungry as I was?" she questioned, arching her eyebrow.

"Oh, I was," he smirked salaciously and wriggled his eyebrows before lowering his voice tauntingly, "but I was hungry for something else entirely."

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip to trap the laugh that bubbled in her throat as her eyes widened comically. "Damon-"

Her reprimand was cut short as a small hand tugged at her own and nimble, little fingers began trailing over her own. Her concentration was immediately drawn to Arianna as she twisted the silver band from side to side and gently petted the pads of her fingers over the surface of the diamonds.

Elena watched on with avid interest, though her brow furrowed in confusion at the sight of only her engagement ring adorning her ring finger. She tilted her head towards her husband, her mouth opening but no sound escaped.

"What is it?" Damon questioned, brushing a strand of hair away from her face before tenderly curling it behind her ear and running his fingers down the length of it.

She met his wide, open blue eyes that focused on her so completely and snapped her mouth shut with an audible click. "N-never mind," she muttered with a shake of her head and a fleeting smile.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, honey?" she murmured, shuffling her daughter into her lap as she shuffled backwards into Damon's open arms. Her thumb mindlessly ran over the band of her engagement ring before she gave herself a subtle shake and interlocked her fingers over Arianna's waist.

Arianna stretched back, her chin jutting into the air as her head hung off the length of her neck and she looked up at Elena. "Was your wedding like a pwincess'?"

Elena smiled at the slight lisp as she stroked a thumb down the rosy cheek in front of her and pressed a kiss to Arianna's forehead. Arianna slumped against her chest with a giggle as her fingers began playing with the hem of her dress.

Her mind wandered, remembering all of the plans and ideas that they had come up with back when they had first got engaged. She had wanted a summer wedding; the Sun shining brightly in the clear blue sky as their ceremony was performed with the natural environment surrounding them and the hot, June temperatures would be offset by the gentle breeze that would kiss any perspiration off their skin. Damon was on board but had preferred the thought of having it in some sort of secluded gardens where the sunlight could could filter through the leaves of the overhanging trees and the birds would sing softly in the background as they said their vows. Her dress was going to be a simple, white gown with only a dusting of sparkles along the sweetheart neckline of the bodice which would then cascade down into a flowing skirt that hugged every soft curve her figure held. Damon would wear a fitted, grey suit that would emphasise the blue eyes that she had fallen in love with; the ones she would gaze into as she took her final steps towards her fiancé. Stefan and Alaric would stand beside him proudly, throwing her warm smiles and subtle winks that Damon would elbow them for. Her bump would be gone, little Arianna dressed up in a rose pink gown and cradled gently in Caroline's arms as she acted as honorary flower girl, despite not being able to hold her own head up let alone throw flower petals. Bonnie and Caroline would stand beside her at the altar, gracefully accepting her bouquet of pink tulips as she prepared to declare her feelings for her future husband. Jeremy would have given her away, pressing a quick kiss to the back of her hand before pressing it into Damon's hand, and, of course, the tears would spring to her eyes as she was joined in holy matrimony to the only boy she had ever loved, the only boy that had ever held her heart. In short, it was going to be perfect.

"Yeah," she drawled slowly, her lips pursing as she searched earnestly for the memories of one of the best days of her life. After a beat of silence, she continued, "Maybe your Daddy should tell the story, huh?"

He eyed her questionably before he smirked with a casual shrug. "Of course it was. Your Mommy was marrying a prince, after all," he arched his eyebrow cockily, daring her to disagree. She nodded her head with a roll of her eyes and motioned for him to continue, completely intrigued to hear him describe their wedding.

"Well," he huffed, squinting his eyes as he scratched behind his ear. "I was marrying the love of my life, it couldn't have been anything but perfect."

She gasped quietly, her mouth parting as she felt the sting of moisture in her eyes. She darted forward, catching his lips in a tender kiss as her hand cupped his strong jaw line and her thumb skated along the length of his cheekbone.

* * *

_"Elena, sweetie, you have to tell him," Caroline murmured, pulling Elena into her arms as the tears slowly streaked down her cheeks. She shuddered, her breath hitching on a sob as she nuzzled into the blonde curls in front of her. Her eyes darted around the room, drawing strength from the familiar setting of her friend's childhood bedroom in which she had spent many a night on this very bed talking about the man in question. She closed her eyes, inhaling the subtle scent of Caroline's flowery perfume as she sunk deeper into the comfort of the mattress below her._

_She pulled away from her friend's embrace a moment later, once her raging heartbeat had calmed as far as it could in her current condition, and stretched the blanket as she wrapped it closer around her with a quiet sniffle. She smiled gratefully when Caroline reached behind her and snatched up a tissue before dabbing at her tear-stained cheeks and removing the black circles from beneath her eyes._

_"I c-can't," she gulped, her teeth scraping along her bottom lip as she tried to keep the next onslaught of tears at bay. "We barely moved in together a few months ago and I'm nineteen, Care! I can't be pregnant."_

_"Yes, you're nineteen," she nodded, an encouraging smile curling at her lips, "but you're Elena. You practically raised your little brother, how would a baby be any different?"_

_She sighed, her tongue running along the roof of her mouth as she shook her head ruefully. "You don't get it. It's not the baby that would be the problem, it's everything that comes along with it. Damon's set to graduate next year and I've barely started working towards my degree and a baby?" she exclaimed, palming her forehead in despair. "Like, of course, I want children someday but right now, it would disrupt everything we're working towards."_

_Caroline nodded sympathetically, stretching forward to skate a hand up her arm. "I get it, I do. You're young and you have your whole future ahead of you but you don't even know if you're pregnant yet," she murmured, eyeing her warily before sliding from the bed and kneeling on the floor._

_Elena watched curiously as the blonde disappeared momentarily beneath the bed before emerging with an ordinary-looking keepsake box. Sure enough, when Caroline prised the lid off, photos and keyrings and movie stubs nearly overflowed from within. Her hands worked expertly, slipping underneath the pile of memories and fiddling until she pulled a smaller box from below. She tossed it between her fingers as she gathered up the courage to pass it to her._

_Elena accepted the box, her eyes widening in realisation at the image in front of her; the pale cream stick with a digital screen in the centre and a pink tester on one end. It was the sharply emblazoned description along the top left hand corner that had her heart stuttering in her chest. _Pregnancy Test.

_"When your mom's the Sheriff of a small town, it never hurts to have one ready for situations like this," Caroline laughed. "I got that one from Fell's Church, couldn't risk those nosey, old ladies spying on me at the pharmacy."_

_She giggled in return before ambling forward to squeeze her friend tightly. "Thank you, for everything," she murmured, tightening her hold quickly before letting go. "I think I'll do this at home."_

_"Yeah, you never know when my Mom might drop in," the blonde joked, sifting her fingers through Elena's hair as she pulled it over her shoulder. "Are you going to wait for Damon to get home?"_

_She inhaled deeply before shaking her head negatively. "I think I'll see what the result is and that will decide whether I tell him or not."_

_"Call me when you know because whatever happens, you know I'll be a kickass aunt," she winked._

_Elena left the Forbes' residence with a new sense of calm that she hadn't managed to grab hold of prior to her visit._

_Elena unlocked her apartment door with a sigh, her hand cradling the rectangular box that had taunted her from the passenger seat on her journey across town. She tapped her nails along the cardboard nervously, the clacking noise echoing in the silent apartment._

_"Elena-"_

_Her head swung up from where her fingers had been tracing the letters, a shocked gasp leaving her lips as she took in the shell-shocked Damon in front of her. She followed his gaze to her hands and knew from the small 'v' on his forehead and the squinting of his blue eyes that he recognised exactly what she holding._

_"Elena," he repeated, stepping towards her cautiously with a hand raised in her direction. She didn't even realise she was shaking until his hands landed heavily on her shoulders and ceased the tremor that wracked her body. He gave her a comforting smile before tugging her into his embrace, warm palms rubbing tenderly down her spine._

_"I don't even know if I am," she whispered, her hands raising from her sides to wrap tightly around his waist. She nuzzled her chin into the crook of his shoulder, allowing his musky scent and loving embrace to soothe her worries and nerves. "I thought you had class?"_

_"The professor didn't show," her chin bobbed up at his casual shrug, "so I came home. You seemed a little off this morning and I thought you were maybe coming down with something." His hands circled her ribs, his thumbs skirting along the wiring of her bra in slow arcs as he slowly pulled her from his chest. He raised a hand to her forehead, brushing away the stray lock of hair before palming her cheek. She tilted into it, welcoming his touch as she met his gaze._

_"I'm late," she explained, chewing on her lip. "I know this is completely the wrong time for even considering having children and I'm sor-"_

_"You have nothing to be sorry for," he interjected. "You're right, it isn't the perfect time to have a child but we'll survive it. A little me or you, how hard could it be, right?"_

_She laughed quietly, ducking her head when he sent her a casual wink. "I guess I should take it then."_

_"I'll be right here," he nodded encouragingly as he ushered her into the bathroom._

_Three minutes later, her hands clutched nervously at the thin stick as _Negative_ flashed up on the digital screen. She breathed out a sigh of relief, though she didn't fail to acknowledge the small pang in her stomach as that small sliver of hope that she had been unconscious of fizzled into nothing. Wrapping her hand around the doorknob, she opened the door and stepped out to where Damon was waiting._

_"It's negative."_

_If she hadn't known him as well as she did, she might have missed the frowning of his lips before he quickly smacked a smile upon his face. He cupped her cheeks, bending at the knees to press a soft kiss to her lips._

_"I guess the world just isn't ready for the combination of our perfect genes just yet," he shrugged._

_She nodded along, a small smirk curling at her lips as she stared into his crystalline eyes. It was then that she knew, knew absolutely for certain that he was the one for her. He loved her so completely and could remove her nerves and worries with simple caresses._

_Yet. It made her long for the day they would have children, because they would. And when they did, it would be perfect, as everything with him always was._

* * *

"_Eww!_"

Elena broke away from Damon's lips with a giggle, pressing her lips to Arianna's temple even when she struggled and scrunched up her face. "I think Arianna wants some kisses, huh, Daddy?"

Damon nodded with a chuckle as they both darted in towards their daughter, laying kisses on whatever bare skin they could reach until she was squealing in delight.

"No!" she protested, wriggling her nose adorably. "I wanna know about your wed-"

The loud caw broke through the air, interrupting Arianna as it swooped through the air, the fleeting black a sharp contrast against the vibrant blue sky.

"Crow!"

"That's right, princess," Damon nodded. "My favourite animal."

"Is that because your hair is the same colour as his feathers?" she teased, grinning when he poked his tongue out at her childishly.

"It's my spirit animal," he challenged with a sideways grin.

"Well," she drawled, "I think your spirit animal is telling us to head home because it's chilly and none of us have jackets!"

They packed up quickly, Arianna grabbing each of their hands as they slowly made their way out of the park. "It's a wonder no one else was here on such a beautiful day," she murmured.

"Yeah," Damon agreed, "it was perfect, though."

She nodded, turning to take one last look at the large, open field. Her eyes caught hold of the single, black crow as it settled on the patch of grass they had occupied and stared after them eerily.

* * *

**Because he was hoarse! Halfway through already, why not tell me your thoughts?! Amy xo**

**Twittah: _amygerrard**


	4. Chapter 4

__**AN: Thank you guys for all of your reviews! Sorry this update is late but everything is hectic right now and I've been so busy saying goodbye to friends leaving for uni and getting myself organised! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Kate, you're amazeballs.**

**Joke timeeeeee:**

**What does Baloo need to live? **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own nathin'.**

* * *

_Was I invading in on your secrets,_  
_Was I too close for comfort?_  
_You're pushing me out_  
_When I wanted in._  
**_Too Close For Comfort - McFly_**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Elena blinked dazedly, the white tiles blurring into one indistinguishable shape until her sight shifted and focused, registering each individual square with a red diamond centred between each set of four. Her hand reached reflexively for the oven, pressing the reset button until the beeping ceased. With a silent sigh of relief, she palmed her forehead wearily as her fingers massaged away the small 'v' between her brows and soothed the pulsing ache that radiated from her cranium.

"You okay?"

She started at the voice behind her, her rigid posture relaxing as she felt familiar, warm arms wrap around her midsection and the soft, apologetic brush of lips behind the hollow of her ear. She leaned back into his chest, reaching a hand behind her until the backs of her fingers skated along the sharp edge of his jaw and his stubble scratched along the pads of her fingertips. The sharp prickle against her soft skin sent a shiver up her spine that had her burrowing even deeper into his embrace. "I didn't hear you coming up behind me."

He chuckled huskily, rocking them from side to side in a soothing motion. "I'm stealthy like that," he purred and took an exaggerated lunge for her neck, slowing down at the last second so he only nipped at her jugular. "Something on your mind?"

She chewed her lip contemplatively, her knees wobbling slightly with each nervous contraction and relaxation of her thigh muscles. She spun around quickly, her hands latching onto the fabric of his T-shirt as she stopped him from retreating from her hold. "I just- H-how did we get back here?" she murmured, gulping harshly before her tongue darted out to lick over her worried lip.

"We walked, remember?" he frowned, eyeing her warily. "We were holding Arianna's hands when we left the park."

"Right," she nodded. Of course, she remembered that. She also remembered the crow… but she didn't remember the journey home. She didn't remember arriving home nor did she remember walking into the kitchen, stripping off her coat to replace it with an apron and starting dinner. Those weren't the only things she didn't remember, though.

Damon trailed the pad of his thumb over her cheekbone gently, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth that successfully distracted her from her inner musings. She responded lightly, puckering her lips against his skin and closing her eyes tiredly. "I'm okay," she whispered, though she couldn't tell if she was reassuring Damon or herself.

"Hey," he smiled lightly, leaning in to trace the tip of his nose up the centre of her forehead. "You had a stressful morning, what with the nightmare, and I think that might be getting to you a little, huh?"

Elena opened her mouth silently, pausing to blink away the tears stinging at her eyes. "Yeah," she smiled, ignoring the slight cramp in her cheeks and the twitch of her lips as they threatened to fall and break the mould of her mask. "You're right."

He smirked casually, palming the curves of her hips as he jostled them teasingly against his. "Of course, I am. I'm me, I'm always right."

"Alright, cocky," she giggled, shoving at his chest until he stumbled away from her. "Just for that, you can set the table." She picked up the dishcloth, whipping it in his direction tauntingly until he raised his hands in surrender and gathered the placemats.

She turned the dial for the hob down, watching as the almost overflowing pan simmered down to a gentle broil, the spaghetti losing its rigid structure before her eyes. Turning her attention to the sauce, she stirred it carefully and gathered a small amount on a clean spoon. She let it rest on her tongue, savouring the taste of it and allowing it to wash over her tastebuds before adding a pinch more salt to the pan. Wiping her hands on her apron, she bent down to check on the bread that was cooking in the oven.

"Elena."

"Yeah?" she called over her shoulder, using the dishcloth to remove the freshly baked, delicious smelling bread. Placing it onto a cooling tray, she turned around and looked at Damon expectantly. "Well?"

"Well, what?" he laughed, shuffling the dining chair underneath the table and palming the corners of the back.

She closed her eyes, scrunching them up tightly for a moment before blinking them open slowly with a soft sigh. "You know, what? Never mind. I was just wondering if you'd tell Arianna that dinner was ready."

"Of course," he grinned.

She turned her back to the doorway and braced her hands on the edge of the countertop, leaning against it heavily.

* * *

_Elena smiled brightly, tilting her head back until it hinged off of her neck and the sunlight streamed down on her face. She laughed spontaneously, twirling around on the spot with her arms splayed wide as the gentle breeze elevated her hair in a perfect circle with each spin. She couldn't care less about what she looked like right now, she didn't care if people were staring at her like she was a loon dancing on the pavement - which she was certain she resembled to a perfect T - because she was so god-damned happy._

_"You're making a scene!"_

_She grabbed two fistfuls of her hair, jumping up onto her tip toes before relinquishing her grip with a flourish and doing one last rotation, her dress fluttering around her legs as she finally turned to face him. "I don't care!" she exclaimed and bounded towards him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and collapsing onto his chest. She pursed her lips, trying to contain her smile as he both tried to support her weight and make it appear to the passers-by that he was just being a friendly stranger - with a heart of gold, if the patience he exhibited when assaulted with her erratic behaviour was any indication - to the crazy, dancing woman that had accosted him._

_She saw as his eyes glittered with defeat before he clutched her waist and spun her around until her giggles echoed down the strip. She laughed out apologies as her flailing legs nearly connected with the other people on the sidewalk, especially the ones who went out of their way to dodge her. (She'd never seen someone as flexible as the roller-skater that managed to contort his torso in such a way that he avoided her thigh as it barrelled towards him and maintained his balance as he skipped over her drooping calves. An apologetic blush stained her cheeks as he spun around and gave her a jaunty, one-fingered salute before stooping down and weaving his way through the crowd.)_

_"I am a graduate!" she beamed, snaking her fingers into Damon's hair as she pressed a quick, yet forceful, kiss to his lips. "And I am in the beautiful, sunny state of Californ-i-a!"_

_It was true, after three years of working her ass off for her journalism degree, she had managed to graduate with__honours. All of her friends and family had been there to watch her walk across that stage in her black cape with pink trims and accept her diploma, just one week ago. Her heart had thumped excitedly in her chest as she located her nearest and dearest in the crowd, their smiles and cheers bringing tears to her eyes when she waved her diploma through the air in triumph._

_She had passed through them, their arms wrapping around her as she went until she reached Damon. He had a shit-eating grin on his face that she recognised as his 'I've got something up my sleeve' grin. She pecked him on the lips quickly, linking her fingers with his as she had ignored her friends' protests and pulled him down for a proper kiss. He'd nuzzled their foreheads together as he whispered their plans to her until she screamed excitedly._

_And here she was, in Los Angeles and on the beautiful Sunset Strip. Three long days spent in the Camaro, just her, Damon and the open road ahead of them with just a couple of stop-overs in Missouri and Utah. It was all worth it, though, to finally be standing in such a famous place that was known worldwide for its shopping, food and nightlife and-_

_"Look, Damon, there are palm trees!" she squealed, her eyes trailing up from the base of the trunk to the vibrant green leaves that hung overhead and offered the welcome shade from the scorching sun. "Wow, they're so tall!"_

_"So easily amused, you are. __So," Damon drawled with a roll of his eyes at her childlike attention span, tugging her back into his arms. "What should we do first?"_

_Elena pursed her lips, untangling her hands from his to rest them on her hips as she strolled towards the kerb and scanned all of the billboards and neon signs that littered the street. Clicking her boot against the pavement, she spun around with a grin. "We haven't eaten in a while so we are going to try out one of these fancy restaurants but, before that, you're going to drive us somewhere in that Camaro so I can throw my hands up in the air with the wind breezing through my hair like every single clichéd teenager from the movies that find themselves in a convertible."_

_He narrowed his eyes at her before surrendering with a smirk. Bowing, he opened her door for her with a flourish and tipped his imaginary hat for her. She scrambled into the passenger seat, ignoring all of the strange looks they were getting before pulling out into the boulevard._

_With one last look at her surroundings, she threw her head back as an unabashed squeal of delight fell from her lips. She stretched her arms above her head and closed her eyes against the blinding sunlight. A grin curled at her lips at the yellow and purple tinge behind her eyelids but her smile slowly faded as the blank canvas in front of her eyes was suddenly marred with irregular, black shapes, a flash of something bright and the sound of grinding metal echoed inside her head._

_"Elena?"_

* * *

"Elena?"

She spun around quickly, her hand clutching her heart instinctively as it pounded against her sternum with the heaving motions of her chest. Smiling fleetingly at Damon, her eyes fluttered as the last remnants of her daydream dissipated into the depths of her brain to be revisited at another time. She scooped up Arianna and held her tightly to her chest, ignoring the grumbles and protests from the toddler in favour of nuzzling her cheek against the soft, brown curls. She couldn't explain it, even to herself, she just knew that she had to hold her daughter, had to savour every single touch and embrace, every interaction. Because life was short and unpredictable and- And she needed to stop her train of thought if she wanted to spare her heart from the tightening and twisting that she recognised as despair. She tilted forward, knocking her forehead against her daughter's temple, the simple contact allowing her a brief reprise from her inner turmoil over the unpredictability of mortality.

Arianna squirmed in her arms, tinkling giggles falling from her shockingly pink lips - she was going to kill Damon for letting their daughter wheedle her way into being allowed that bottle of cherryade; puppy dog eyes or not, it was strictly prohibited until after dinner and only then, if she cleaned her plate - when her fingers danced over the little girl's ribs. Elena surrendered with a smile, sliding Arianna off her hip and into the chair beside her. She allowed herself one last touch; a soft palm across the top of her daughter's head and fingers that trailed through the soft ringlets, drawing them straight before they sprung from her grip.

Dinner passed with calming ease, lulling her into a blissful consciousness of gentle sparring, teasing touches and stares that shone with love. Her worries melted away with each passing moment, the familiar - yet, somehow, though she knew she must have spent countless evenings like this, it all felt so new - comforts of having her little family around her warming her heart gently, and with each beat, it spread and filled her body so completely. Her soft gaze drifted away from the twin sets of blue eyes and towards the window, the beginnings of the sunset casting a golden glow on the whole room that contrasted so sharply against the darkening sky.

* * *

_Elena sighed softly, a smile tugging at her lips as the gentle breeze fluttered around her multi-coloured kaftan and kissed its way along her heated skin. The chill sent a delicious shiver down her spine as the last rays of sunlight stretched across the sand, just barely encompassing her whole body. She knew it wouldn't last, knew that in just another hour the sun would retreat behind the horizon, taking its light with it which was why she couldn't help but watch. The sand still sparkled and the warmth of it on her feet was soothing compared to the almost blistering heat it had been earlier. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, allowing her senses to be bombarded by the soft hushing as the waves tumbled together and the sharp scent of salt that hung in the air; she found her vision was not needed when she could still see the dancing blues and whites of the ocean behind her eyelids._

_"You can't sneak up on me," she smirked, recognising the gentle padding of feet against the wooden patio behind her. Her teeth nibbled on her lip, attempting to hide her grin as a warm body collapsed on the stair behind her and shuffled until he was mirroring her position. She relaxed into his chest, her body moulding to his perfectly - as it always did - and closed her eyes once more. His huffed laugh blew over her ear and twisted a stray tendril against her cheek. She raised her hand to remove it but another beat her to it, the smooth pads of fingertips gliding across her skin until the hair was once again tucked behind her ear._

_"It's one of the many things I love about you," Damon admitted in a mere whisper but the words sounded like shouts with the impact they had on her body; she'd never tire of hearing that he loved her, not with the way it distorted the rhythm of her heartbeat and ignited her synapses._

_"Hmm," she purred, nuzzling her head beneath his chin as his arms looped around her and his wrists rested on her bent knees. "Care to expand on the 'many things'?" she giggled, unable to resist teasing him._

_"Well," he drawled, and she knew by the way his tongue curled around the letters that he was grinning which made her smile in return with the knowledge that he was indulging her. "There's how you're carrying my child and I already love all of the changes it's making to your body. There's the way that you always know what I'm feeling, you're the only one that can calm me down when I get angry but you're also the only person that I need to be happy. There's the way that you challenge me and, though, sometimes it may not seem like it, I truly love that you will stand toe-to-toe with me and not just for the angry sex afterwards," he chuckled, the deep rumble highlighted by her tinkling laugh._

_"Of course, then there's the fact that you are so god-damned selfless, almost to a fault, but I love how big your heart is. There's an endless list of qualities that you possess, each one of which I find endearing and truly you. You're everything to me, Elena, you always have been. You were my first," he paused, laughing quietly, "everything, really; kiss, girlfriend, lover. The thing is__, __though, I want you to be my last everything, too. So, just, say yes, please."_

_"To what?" she laughed._

_She felt him inhale sharply as his wrists jumped - nervously? Why was he nervous? - against her knees. "The question that every man agonises over, of course."_

_Elena froze, her eyebrows crinkling into a frown before her eyes fluttered open as an audible click sounded. Her jaw unhinged, no sound escaping from her mouth as the shock stole the words from her throat. The sight before her was beautiful; a silver band encrusted with an oval, tanzanite diamond surrounded by two sets of smaller diamonds rested in the plush, cream cushion. She didn't even have to move, he pulled the red, velvet box towards her and held it in place as her fingers brushed over the smooth gems._

_"Elena Gilbert," he sighed, "will you marry me?"_

_She'd imagined this scenario on so many occasions, it was something she'd dreamed about as a child but in every single storyline she devised, no matter how different the circumstances, it was always a raven haired man holding the ring out to her. She didn't know why Damon was so nervous, after all, she'd proclaimed they would marry when she was six._

_"Yes."_

_One word, three little letters and with only one syllable, yet it was the beginning of the rest of her life__…__with Damon._

_He plucked the ring from the box, snapping it closed and discarding it onto the step beside him. She held her breath as he gripped her left hand in his and slowly placed it on her ring finger. It was a perfect fit and she found herself entranced by the way the fading sunlight danced along the surface of the diamonds._

_Damon tangled his fingers with hers, skating his lips across her temple in feather-light brushes. "Do you like it? I mean, if you don't then we can always get another r-"_

_"I love it," she interrupted, leaning her head back so he would be able to see the blinding smile on her face. "It's beautiful."_

_"It was my mother's," he confided, squeezing her hand lightly._

_"Oh, my," she breathed, turning quickly as she connected their lips. Her fingers trailed up his neck, tip-toeing along the hard edge of his jaw until they threaded through his dark locks. She pressed her chest to his, enjoying the sensation of the hard planes of his torso rubbing against the soft and supple flesh of her own. Catching his bottom lip between her teeth, she tugged gently before purring quietly, "Take me to bed."_

_He followed her request, his arms locking around her thighs as he pushed them up from the stairs and carried her into the beach house. Elena knew that it wasn't the best idea trying to navigate through the beach house with their eyes closed - her ankle had already collided with the doorjamb, her back with the wall and her head with the door - but they couldn't stop kissing, no matter how many injuries they gained. She giggled in triumph against Damon's lips when she finally felt the soft sheets against her feet and she planted them until she could stand unsupported. She raised her arms as Damon shucked the kaftan up her body to reveal the royal blue bikini underneath but before he could reach for the strings of her top, she had plucked at his T-shirt and was shoving it over his head, ignorant of his huffs and protests._

_"Damon," she sighed as he pushed her gently back onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Her legs circled his waist as their hips oscillated together and created a delicious friction that had sparks igniting all over her body. His hands slipped around her waist, sliding up her ribcage and dipping underneath her back as his deft fingers made quick work of the knot at her spine. Damon's mouth moved along her chest, his teeth teasing the skin of her collarbone before he trailed hot kisses over her throat. She arched her neck, pressing it against his warm lips and shivering when his tongue licked a stripe up to the spot behind her earlobe. He nuzzled against her neck, his nose burrowing into her hair before his teeth latched onto one of the strings of her bikini. She felt as the ties loosened until he pulled back, the string clenched between his teeth as he wriggled his eyebrows at her salaciously._

_Elena shivered as Damon removed her top, the strings trailing along her body and raising goosebumps on her skin at the ticklish sensation. His eyes darkened with lust and her teeth sunk into her lip to hold back a moan as he kissed down the subtle bump of her stomach; warm, open-mouthed kisses with just a scratch of stubble and a teasing tongue that dipped into her belly button. She sucked in a sharp breath as his teeth skated along the waistband of her bottoms before tugging on the strings at her hips. Her eyes fluttered, closing on a sigh when he pressed a kiss against the side of her hip._

_Her hands found their way to his back, kneading the muscles there when she felt the last whisper of fabric leave her body. As he began to pull away, she arched her back and tried to maintain the skin-on-skin contact for as long as possible. And then he was there. Every warm, hard inch of his body pressed tightly against her own as his lips found hers. Their tongues tangled, their hands explored every inch of each other and their bodies writhed together._

_"Oh," she gasped as his pubic bone brushed against her clitoris, sending a jolt through her body that radiated from her core. She felt the blood stain her cheeks with each tentative touch before, finally, he slid into her in one fluid thrust. Her feet slid up the backs of his thighs, one coming to rest against the crease beneath his ass and push with every single movement of his hips. Her hard peaks skated against the hard bone of his sternum, her stomach clenching with desire and her heart stuttering when teeth sunk into the soft flesh between her neck and her shoulder. Her hips oscillated with his and she palmed his cheeks, pulling him up so his mouth pressed against hers as she felt the first flutterings of her orgasm._

_Elena's mind exploded in a cacophony of colours, her spine bending uncontrollably and her hips jerking as she welcomed Damon's sporadic thrusts before he shuddered and spilled within her. She welcomed the weight of his body, curling her hands around his shoulder blades when he collapsed against her with a blissful sigh. She laughed at the purr he emitted when she scraped her fingernails along his scalp and knew that this moment was everything. This simple moment that seemed so commonplace in the world today but was made unique by the strength of their love that permeated through the air around them in heady waves._

_"God," he breathed out shakily, "I lo-"_

"Elena, sweetie, open your eyes."

* * *

"Earth to Mommy!" The cajoling voice of her husband brought her back to the present with a blush and she ducked her head, knowing that Damon would be able to tell exactly what she had been thinking about with just one look in her eyes. She began piling the empty dinner plates, standing from her chair when she noticed Arianna scrambling towards the door.

"Arianna!" she called, halting her daughter mid-step and beckoned her back to the table. She bent down, pulling the little girl into her arms and held her tightly against her chest. "I love you so much," she whispered, pressing a tender kiss to the crown of her head and palming her cheek.

Arianna grinned, "I love you, Mommy!"

Elena smiled, swallowing down the emotion that threatened to catch in her throat and gave Arianna a light push towards the door. She couldn't explain exactly what she was feeling but with the twisting and churning of her stomach, she just knew that she had to make every single moment last, had to treasure them. She berated herself silently, she couldn't understand why her mind seemed to be wanting to second guess every action and word instead of indulging in the perfect simplicity of normalcy.

"Dishes," she commanded herself quietly, vowing to put her mind at ease. She stepped back towards the table and reached out her hands - she noticed the slight tremor that travelled through her bones but refused to let her subconscious dwell on it - to take hold of the plates once more when suddenly they were being grabbed by a comforting warmth. She allowed herself to be pulled forward, laughing bashfully when she was spun and dipped so low that the ends of her hair swished along the tiled floor. Her body was a slave to his touch, releasing itself to his hold as he gently swept her into his arms and held her there. The simple touch of his body against her own and the calming, rocking motion he moved them in was enough to quell her heart's frantic beat into a slow, steady rhythm. When their swaying finally ceased, there was no need to move so they simply enjoyed it. This moment where it seemed like they had paused time and were the only two people left in this second.

His nose nuzzled her temple, inhaling on soft bursts and exhaling in puffs that fluttered through her hair. His head dipped and she felt the brush of his lips against the shell of her ear, her eyes closing involuntarily as tingles coursed through her body, all of them emitted from that very spot. She tilted her neck upwards, her fingers clutching at his shirt as the soft, husky whisper vibrated against her ear. "Go watch the sunset, I'll do the dishes."

Elena followed the gentle push of his palm against the small of her back, ushering her to the arch window. She allowed herself to be mesmerised by the mix of colours that greeted her; the orange glow of the disappearing sun, tinting the sky with hues of pink that faded into various shades of purple ranging from the smooth light of lilac to the rich violet that was falling victim to the approaching night as stars began to dot the sky with increasing frequency. The soft sloshes of water faded into silence and she smiled as he approached and stood beside her. Even so close, she yearned for him, needed to close the gap between their bodies. So, she did. Snuggled underneath his arm with the day coming to an end, the perfect end to a perfect day.

She felt the rumble of his chest before she heard the words, though she couldn't deny the way his words spread over her in a heat that had nothing to do with the glow they basked in. "Why do you love sunsets so much?"

She sighed, the words registering in her brain but her tongue tangled as she tried to convey them. "It's hard to explain," she admitted, pressing her ear against his heart. "It's bittersweet, in a way, I guess. Here's all of these beautiful colours and there's such a perfect warmth that can't be recreated anywhere else but it's precious. It's only here for a few hours before the darkness blankets it and creates a new canvas, one of deep blues and sparkling lights. I guess it's sad, as the colours disappear so do the hours, they slip away but there's always hope. The hope of a new day. It's balance; one day seeping into the next, death but new life as well."

His heart pounded in his chest as she treasured each beat. "I lo-"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

She let out an indistinguishable sound, somewhere between a growl and a screech, and spun around, turning all of the dials on the oven. She smiled shakily when the noise ceased and turned to face Damon. "Sorry, the beeping is really getting on my nerves," she choked out.

She watched as he frowned and took an uncertain step towards her. "What beeping, Elena?"

"You know, what?" she muttered, shaking her head as he rested his hands on her hips. "Never mind." She tiptoed up to him, her eyes closing as her lips sought his – they didn't connect. She blinked blearily, reaching out to anchor herself but her hand slid right through his. She tried again but all she felt was the ghostly shiver of air against her palm. "No." She wasn't sure what she meant by it, whether it was a dismissal or a plea, but she found it conveyed her emotions perfectly.

She stumbled backwards, knocking into the chair as she tried to catch her balance. A flash of white light blinded her and she palmed her forehead, casting a shadow over her eyes as the sound of her heartbeat echoed inside of her head, making her feel sick with every periodic thud followed by the startling pause of silence.

"Don't touch me!" she jumped, her hand flying out of its own accord as she pushed at his chest. She pushed at his chest. "Damon?" she questioned tearfully. When had she started crying? Her throat ached, heavy with emotion that every breath scraped against before escaping from her mouth in a torn gasp.

His blue eyes, his _shining_ blue eyes were so open and vulnerable that her stomach convulsed at the sight. His hands were raised in surrender and she couldn't help but feel the stab of pain that shot through her heart at the thought of him considering himself a threat to her. But she couldn't bring herself to reach out for him. She couldn't risk not feeling him again.

"Are you okay?" he asked slowly.

A simple yes or no would suffice such a question but she found herself confused by the very notion. Was she okay? Physically? Yes, but mentally? She wasn't sure and that scared her more than anything.

"I d-don't think I am," she choked on a sob and clenched her twitching hands together in a tight grip. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

She flinched at the hand he stretched out towards her, regretting the action immediately when she caught the flash of pain that steeled his eyes and ticked at his jaw. "Why do you think there's anything wrong with you?" he whispered and she figured he was scared that even his voice could set her off down a path that even she didn't know where it would lead.

She needed to tell him. She couldn't keep it inside anymore, not what was going through her mind. It was time.

"I keep hearing this, this," she gestured with her hand, waving it beside her head, "beeping and I try to turn it off but I can't. You didn't hear it but _I_ did."

"Maybe you just need to lay down," he suggested, his features smoothing into a gentle, careful stare.

"No," she cried, swiping at the tears that stained her cheeks. Her palms came back moist but still, her face was not dry as the tears continued to spill from her eyes. "I don't even know where to lie down," she laughed, the sound sick and ragged. "I don't remember this house, moving in, decorating it. This house doesn't even look like it's lived in, Damon, it's like something from a magazine! There aren't even any photos but the worst thing is I can't remember anything of the last three years that would even make it into the frames. Our wedding. Our friends, I can't remember anything about what's happened to them. I don't even remember the birth of our daughter!"

"Elena," he spoke clearly but she could barely understand him. Her mind was in a mess of tangles and knots that could not be undone. She palmed her temples, her breaths coming in sharp gasps that burned her throat as her fingers grappled though her hair. "Calm down, everything will be fine."

"No, it won't!" she screamed, her chest heaving. She stilled. Arianna. Her daughter, how had she missed so much? "Arianna," she whispered, spinning around and running towards the doorway.

"Elena, no!"

The darkness - no, it couldn't be that because, even in darkness, there was always something, an outline or an entity. _Nothing _surrounded her. She back-pedalled quickly, closing the door shut with a slam that ceased without an echo. After all, where would the sound travel to? "Dam-" she froze at the empty space around her. "No, no, no!"

Her body collapsed onto the tiles, falling sideways until it slid against the wall. She was alone, utterly alone.

_"Come on, Elena."_

"No," she cried, palming her ears shut and burying her head against her bent knees but she couldn't avoid it.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

She felt like she was being ripped apart, her mind being pulled from her body as the sounds of her name and the beeping pulsated through everything and yet, nothing.

She was floating.

She was weightless.

Flashes and screeches punched at her, giving her feeling.

Pain.

_No._

She couldn't go back.

She _didn't want to_ go back.

She awoke with a gasp.

* * *

**The Bear Necessities! Why not drop me a wee review? Amy xo**

**Twitter: _amygerrard**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for all of your reviews! Finally, this is the big reveal! I hope you all enjoy it and I will be posting a very short epilogue soon.**

**Kate, I'm sorry for screwing with your emotions with this chapter!**

**What did the Daisy Duck say when she bought lipstick? **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: What was that? Oh, yeah, I still don't own anything.**

* * *

_What I miss the most_

_Is talking up all night,_

_We laughed until we cried._

_Now I'm breaking at the seams,_

_Dropping to my knees,_

_Nothing left of me, no._

**_When She Was Mine - Lawson_**

* * *

Her eyelids shuddered restlessly, wanting to open and relieve the heavy weight she felt in her head but the harsh glow of lights blinded her with every attempt. With her sight evading her, she focused on her other senses. Hearing; the gentle whooshing of her breaths as the air passed through her parted lips, the quiet, soothing and rhythmic beeping on her right, and, beyond that, the soft murmurs of a conversation that she couldn't quite decipher. Smell; harsh, burning her nose in such a way that she could only assume it was bleach but, ignoring that, she focused on a sweet, floral scent that perfumed the air and eased the pungent smell of cleanliness. Touch; her fingers twitched, scraping and catching on the material beneath her hands as a softer, loose-fitting one caressed her body. Taste; it was almost as useless as sight, her mouth dry and a rasp in her throat that she knew would prevent speech, if she was even able to form any words with a tongue like sandpaper.

But Elena was never one to give up, dabbing at her lips with her tongue as she attempted to make a sound. Success, even if it was only a soft, unintelligible moan. She heard a shallow gasp, the rush of footsteps and then warmth encompassing her hand, anchoring her. Her thumb dragged along smooth skin, sliding over ridges that she distinguished as knuckles. She squeezed weakly, her eyelids jolting in quick motions until they finally adjusted to the white lights that lay above her. With a half-lidded stare, she lowered her chin to her chest until she identified familiar, strawberry-blonde curls, a gentle, white-toothed smile with a slight wobble at the corners and warm, green eyes that sparkled with the sheen of moisture which had collected and lined the bottom eyelid.

"Jenna," she whispered, though she was pretty sure it sounded more like a garble of letters but her aunt seemed to understand her anyway, clutching at her hand and letting out a watery chuckle. Elena closed her eyes as her aunt bent over her, running a hand over the top of her head and placing a loving kiss to her forehead. She smiled gratefully when she opened her eyes to see a glass of water being offered to her. She struggled, fighting against the mattress in an effort to prop herself up but her weak limbs failed to support her. Jenna shuffled closer, placing a steadying hand behind her neck and held the glass at her lips as she guzzled down the welcomed fluid. She sighed with pleasure, feeling the cool quench of her mouth and the ease of which her breaths now passed through her throat.

Her fingers picked subconsciously at the loose threads that erupted beneath her hands, the action stirring her to register her surroundings; pale blue walls, a shining, linoleum floor, one bed covered in a grey blanket and a single, solitary, uncomfortable looking chair. There were no distinguishing features, no unique furnishings but, of course, this room could only belong in one particular setting.

"Jenna," she frowned, focusing on her aunt's face and picking up on her - dulling but still noticeable - red-rimmed eyes, the slight tremor running through her hands and the smile that would falter momentarily, as if, were it to fall then so would the wall her emotions were pushing against. "Why am I in the hospital?"

And suddenly, she felt like a little girl again. Seventeen years old but still just a child with her aunt sitting in front of her, trying to find the right words; it didn't matter, they all tore her world apart. She knew that scrunch of her aunt's nose, the one that signified that she was trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks, had seen it that day, too. The day that she'd lost all of her childhood innocence, the day she was told she would never see her parents again. She felt the lump catch in her throat because, although hospitals witnessed miracles and the healing of the sick, sometimes they didn't and hallways filled with joy and celebration could just as easily be filled with despair and grief. One look into Jenna's eyes and she knew that she wanted to be in a completely different hallway, she didn't want to feel the sick, pounding of her heart or see the doctor shuffling warily in the doorway, ready to intercede at any moment. She felt cold, even with the warmth of her aunt pressed against her leg and her hand encompassed between both of Jenna's in a tight grip.

"Honey."

That pained, whispered word had her stomach lurching and she held back a gag as a shiver rolled through her body and prickled her skin with goosebumps. "No." She shook her head, willing to whatever deity there was that there had been a mistake, that the crumpling of her aunt's face was just in some horrible nightmare that she would wake up from surrounded by warm arms. She didn't want to hear what Jenna had to say, didn't want to deal with the outcome.

She just wanted Damon.

"Honey, there was an accident," Jenna cried, palming her shoulder, her fingers digging almost painfully into the bone, trying to grasp her attention but it was no use because _she remembered_.

The flashes she'd seen before weren't just random, they were her _memories_.

Ones she didn't want to remember but, even now, she couldn't stop them from invading her every thought.

They attacked her from every angle, forcing her to see them. To feel them.

To relive them.

Her mind resisted, screaming and pulling against the flashbacks.

She fought and fought, knowing that she'd locked them away for a reason.

Damon.

Just one glimpse of his face broke her concentration and her consciousness was swallowed, the hospital left behind for a dark road.

* * *

_She sunk into the seat with a pleased sigh, the cushions moulding around her body as she closed her eyes in bliss. A small smile pulled at her lips, her fingers stretching to link with Damon's over the gearstick, as she recalled their night. It had been perfect, filled with all the people she held dear and, really, she couldn't have wished for a better night. She just wished it didn't have to end and that she could stay in this content state forever but, as she watched the woods blur past her, she knew that it just wasn't possible._

_She couldn't say she minded, though, as she turned to look at her fiancé and palmed her stomach, thinking of all that was to come for them. A wedding, a baby and the rest of their lives. _Together.

_"I love you," she murmured, gazing at him intently. _

_She didn't know if those three little words were enough but they were the only ones she knew she felt could justify even a fraction of what she felt for him. Sometimes, she wondered if she would ever find the words, if by some chance of fate the right letters would unite and the syllables would roll off her tongue so effortlessly and so _right_. Because she knew, she knew that they completely comprehended how much he meant to her but, until then, she would simply utter those three words, that so many others tossed around. It was different for her, though, because when she said them to him, she felt it in every single fiber of her being. She knew that when he reiterated the words, they would send the delicious thrill down her spine that they always did, would clench her heart in an unbreakable grasp, wash over her brain and thread into her memory._

_She waited with baited breath, ignoring the flash of headlights across his face as he turned towards her and held her in place with just one look. "And, I lo-"_

_That wasn't right._

_Her eyes flicked towards the windshield, registering the way the headlights in front of them dipped until they were suddenly beaming right down on them. Her heart lurched at the screech that echoed through the night as the black shape hurtled towards them._

_"Damon!" she screamed, her voice a wail as the car swerved, the t__i__res lifting as she was thrown against the passenger door._

_Her body was a slave to gravity as they collided, the back t__i__res screeching against the asphalt as the car slid across the wet road. Her voice was hoarse as she fought to hold onto the toppling reality around her. Darkness spun around her when suddenly the car was careening off the road. Her neck jerked with the rough movement__._

_Dazedly, she felt something fall across her and then her vision was clouding, robbing her of her consciousness._

_Her eyes fluttered on an inhale, the pain registered on an exhale. She moaned quietly, feeling a slickness across her forehead and reached up a shaking hand- _Ow!_ She gasped sharply, her fingers turning questing as they traced along the bump on her forehead. When she pulled it back, she noticed the red coating with a twisting stomach and a faint head. Breathing deeply, she stretched her joints and breathed shakily at the stiffness of her thighs. A tear rolled down her cheek as her mind conjured up images of car wrecks and the people who survived them. She choked on a breath, a keening sob following soon after before she could find the courage to look down. Whatever she had expected, it certainly wasn't this._

_Her fingers traced his cheekbones and along the slack line of his jaw. She'd never seen so much blood. It coated his hair, clumping it together in thick locks before trailing onto his forehead in some sick form of art. Her fingers moved shakily and rubbed it from his eyelids in an effort to clear his sight. He was so still._

_"D-Damon?" she whimpered, the panic catching in her chest as she took in the still form of his chest and the close proximity between his body and the dashboard. "No, no, no. Please, no!"_

_She shook his shoulders, her fingers stretching his shirt and threatening to rip it at the seam. The tears came unbidden and sounds escaped from her throat that she had no idea she was capable of making. Her hands pawed at him uselessly, a mantra of pleas falling from her lips as if she could will the air into his lungs and the beat into his heart. She nudged her arm behind his head, propping it up against her protruding stomach as her other cradled his torso against her._

_She blinked as the blood matted itself into her eyelashes, her mind fighting desperately against the impending unconsciousness. Her neck wrenched back, a cry strangled from her throat as she felt a stabbing sensation across her midsection that filled her heart with fear. As the pain dulled to a constant throb, her head collapsed against the headrest and her fingers eased out of their fisted position in Damon's shirt. Her body loosened, the fear seeping from her body as darkness washed over her._

_She welcomed the abyss._

_Both pain, and thought, ceased._

_There was nothing she wanted to remember, anyway._

* * *

Her chest heaved with stilted breaths, her muscles working uselessly as she tried to pry herself away from her aunt and out of the hospital bed. "Damon," she whispered, shaking off Jenna's persistent hands. "Where's Damon? I need to find him."

"Elena, sweetie."

She shook her head, palming her ears as she avoided Jenna's tear-filled gaze. This was all just a bad dream that she needed to wake up from. Even with her hearing muffled, though, she was able to understand the words being spoken to her, each one opening a wound on her heart that she couldn't heal.

"I'm so sorry, honey; Damon didn't make it."

"No," she yelled, hiccuping slightly. "You're wrong, he c-can't be. He can't be dead."

Jenna reached for her, tugging her into the warmth of her arms but she didn't need these arms wrapped around her, didn't need the soothing shushing and consoling caresses. "There was nothing anybody could do, he died on impact."

"It's not possible," she refuted, shrugging off Jenna's hold. "We were married and we had little Arianna and-"

She paused, her stomach heaving with dread. _Arianna_. Where was her daughter?

"Elena, the accident… it caused you to go into premature labour. Your injuries caused the baby to go into distress and you had to be rushed into the operating room to deliver by C-section. She's okay, a little on the small side, but she's being kept in ICU because her breathing is weaker than is to be expected of a newborn. The doctors say she should only be in there for a couple more days until she learns to breathe for herself."

Frowning, her hand slid beneath the covers and she let out a shallow gasp at the roundness of her stomach. She couldn't possibly have given birth so recently, Arianna was a toddler and- _God_, she was so confused.

"I don't understand, we had an accident but we were okay. Everyone was okay and-" she choked out, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, you were only in the accident three days ago."

Her body seemed to move into a trance state as her mind desperately rushed to make sense of this new information. She felt the bed lift as her aunt moved towards the doctor and spoke with him in hushed voices, their worried stares flicking to her every so often.

But if she had just had the accident three days ago then-

And, slowly, everything began to unravel.

_The beeping._

It hadn't been from just any electrical device, it had come from beside her; the machine beeped, every little blip registering the rush of blood through her veins, tracked by the monitor attached to the inside of her elbow.

_The scar._

Reaching up slowly, her fingers trailed along the bandage that was tightly wrapped around her head but, even then, she could still feel the elevated bump exactly where the scar on her forehead had been.

_The house they'd lived in, without any real sign of a family living in it._

They'd never owned a house; they still lived in the apartment that she had first moved into back when she was nineteen.

_The car, the fear she'd had of travelling in it and the way he had implied it wouldn't be up to it anyway._

She had been terrified of even the prospect of getting into the car after the accident, not that it was running; an accident like that was hard for a car to come back from.

_The lack of a wedding ring._

They hadn't been married, barely engaged, in fact. Flicking her eyes over her left hand, she sniffled at the sparkling diamonds and silver band; it had been cleaned of the blood she had last seen on it.

_The missing memories._

Of course, she couldn't recall her wedding, moving into their first home, the birth of their daughter. None of it had happened.

_The blacking out._

That one hurt the most because despite how perfect that reality had been, it wasn't real.

And that killed her more than anything.

"Elena?"

She looked up wordlessly, staring blankly as the doctor checked her over. His fingers prodded at her head, checked over her vitals and he shone a bright light into her eyes. He wouldn't find what he was looking for, it was her heart that was broken and her brain that refused to accept it.

"What happened?"

And, God, that couldn't be her voice, could it? That cold, lifeless voice. But, it was. She simply didn't have the energy to pretend that her world wasn't crumbling around her.

"There was an accident. It seems that there was some black ice on the road and the car on the opposite side of your lane skidded on it, taking the vehicle into your path. Mr. Sal- _Damon_, it seems he attempted to swerve away from the collision but the other car collided with the passenger side at the rear and sent you spinning into the ditch off the side of the road."

"How," she paused, sucking in a sharp breath that scraped along her throat. "How did I survive?"

The way he paused, the words seeming to stick in his throat, had her heart stuttering in her chest because, really? Her world had already broken apart, shattered beyond repair, and his words, no matter how hard a punch they packed, could only strike air. But still, a stray tear trickled down her cheek as he settled on the edge of her bed, the creaking of the springs so loud in the impending silence. That's when she noticed his eyes; a deep hazel iris rimmed by inky eyelashes that she assumed had once matched his - now greying - hair and, objectively, she would have said they were beautiful but not now. She had always known looking in someone's eyes could reveal their every emotion - even the ones they tried to hide - and his, well, they practically oozed with sadness, sympathy and regret.

"W-we-" he cleared his throat, licking his dry lips before continuing, "it's not conclusive but from the scene of the accident, we believe that Damon somehow managed to take the brunt of the impact. Your vehicle was heading head-first into the ditch when it appears that he moved in front of you, like a- well, like a shield. You collided with a tree and it mangled the hood, pushing the dashboard further into the interior. We can't say for sure but if it hadn't have been for his protecting you then there is a high possibility that you would have lost the baby and maybe even your own life. He was a hero."

He'd given his life to save theirs and the thought of what sort of pain he must have been in at the end made her stomach roll. "It's all my fault," she whimpered, the tears starting anew as she shook off her aunt's comforting touch and dissuading sound. "It is. First my parents and then- It should've been me. Why did I survive, why me? I can't- It hurts, Jenna, make it stop."

Everything that had happened was because of her. She had thought it couldn't get any worse but to know that he could have survived if it hadn't have been for her, she felt like she was being torn apart and even Jenna's arms couldn't hold her together.

She needed to see him.

"I ha- I have to see him," she gasped, wrestling to escape from the confines of her hospital bed. She shoved at the mattress, kicking restlessly against the covers as hands tried to hold her down.

"Elena, you have to stop struggling or you will rip your stitches out," the doctor ordered but his words had no effect on her body as it continued to squirm.

"No," she cried, hitting out with her arms. "I need to see Damon!"

She cried out at the heavy hands that pushed at her shoulders, before an arm was thrown across her chest and successfully anchored her to the bed. She felt the prick of the needle in the crease of her elbow and then the arms slowly released her. Her mind protested, desperately trying to control her body but her thoughts turned sluggish. Her eyes drooped, shrouding her in darkness.

* * *

_She was unconscious._

_Knew this by the familiar sensation of her body moving effortlessly, floating through the abyss of nothingness. She opened her eyes, expecting to be greeted with the never-ending darkness__._

_Yet, it was bright. White surrounded her from every angle as she turned. Her heart thudded, the fear of the unknown settling in the pit of her stomach and making her feel queasy._

_"Elena."_

_Her head whipped around; that voice, she would know anywhere. There he was, still wearing the same clothes but significantly less blood-soaked. _

_"Damon," she whispered breathlessly, her feet moving without conscious thought before she stopped. Everything rushed back to her. Logically, she knew he wasn't real, that this universe she was currently trapped in was not the one in which she belonged._

_"You're not real," she admitted painfully. He stepped towards her, her own feet moving simultaneously but in the opposite direction. She raised her hands in surrender, her eyes gracing her a brief reprise from the sight in front of her as they closed._

_This wasn't real._

_She repeated it like a mantra, hoping that it would dispel both the hope that rose in her chest and the man in front of her because, although she knew it was all in her imagination, her brain had an uncanny ability in regurgitating him in a form so lifelike that it made her doubt – which was not something she needed when there were already too many conflicting emotions fighting within her._

_She felt the ghost of a touch, a trail along her cheekbone that burned even when the contact was removed. "Stop," she pleaded, scrunching her eyes tighter. She couldn't do this, couldn't pretend anymore. He was gone, but at the same time, he was not. He was standing right in front of her._

_She opened her eyes and there he was; his mop of hair arranged in a perfectly messy fashion atop his head, his eyes so bright that it seems unnatural - like electric currents running through the ocean - and a cautious, barely there smile twisting his lips._

_"Damon." This time, his name on her lips was not spoken in surprise but, rather, she spoke with reverence and belief._

_He tipped his head towards her in greeting, his hand moving slowly towards her until she felt the caress of his thumb along her forehead. "Harry Potter."_

_She choked out a watery laugh and nodded quickly. "I don't know how you're here."_

_"Neither do I," he grinned, the familiar sparkle alight in his eyes. "This is all in your head but, know that I'll always be here. When you need me, really need me, I will forever be alive in your memory."_

_She reached her hand out tentatively, her shoulders slumping with relief when they pressed against the soft cotton of his shirt. Her voice shook with her next words, "I don't think I can do this. Any of it. Not without you."_

_"Yes, you can," he refuted, pressing his forehead to hers as he inhaled deeply. "You're Elena Gilbert, you can do anything you put your mind to. I've seen you do it enough times."_

_She bit her lip, swallowing a whimper. "I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me then you'd still be alive and-"_

_"And, my life wouldn't have been worth living knowing that I could have saved you. You have nothing to be sorry for but I have something I need you to do for me."_

_"Anything," she promised, her lips brushing against his._

_He caught her lips, moulding them in a familiar way and, for the first time since she had awoke, she felt the stirrings in her chest of a flutter of her broken heart. "Live," he whispered. "Live your life and raise our daughter. I know it's going to be hard but I need you to do that for me."_

_She looked up at him, falling into his eyes once more. "Okay." She leaned against his chest, burrowing into his neck._

_She didn't know how long they stayed like that before she felt the familiar tug of her body. "No, I don't wanna go," she pleaded._

_"__Shh__," he soothed, grabbing her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her scar. "Go and meet our daughter."_

_She caught the flash of his smile before her consciousness was sucked back into her body._

* * *

She came to slowly, a sense of calm washing over her for the first time since her world had fallen apart. She moved her limbs sluggishly, enjoying the simple pleasures of her surroundings; their shapes, their colours, their textures.

It was real.

Her attention turned to the door with the sound of footsteps and she managed a shaky smile at the nurse who entered. She was small, a mere slip of a body but with a fire of hair swishing behind her. Elena felt an immediate warmth building in her chest as the nurse fussed over her but it was the words she spoke that truly made her one of her favourite people.

"Would you like to see your baby?"

She nodded quickly, eagerly shuffling against the pillows as the nurse disappeared. Her hands wrung together nervously, the time ticking away so very slowly that, no matter how hard she tried, her eyes constantly flicked to the doorway for any sense of movement.

The nurse returned, after what felt like a lifetime, pushing a wheelchair in front of her. Elena frowned in confusion before it hit her. Her baby was in the ICU and couldn't be moved, if she wanted to see her daughter then _she_ would have to go see _her_.

"Is she going to be okay?" She gasped sharply, a twinge of pain flashing across her abdomen as she climbed from the bed with the nurse's assistance.

"Oh, yes," the nurse smiled, rubbing a comforting hand down her arm as she slumped in the chair. "She's recovering beautifully, very strong for such a little thing. She's absolutely gorgeous, all of your family are completely entranced by her."

Elena's smile stayed on her face the whole journey to the ICU, her anticipation growing with each white hallway and linoleum floor. And there it was, the white sign and green writing that signalled her destination. She found herself leaning forward in her chair, eager for her first glimpse of her daughter.

She was pushed through the door and over to the final incubator, right in front of the window. The pink bundle moved and there was the face of her little girl. So perfect with only a shadow of brunette hair and a nose that matched hers. She reached forward, slipping her hand through the hole and stroked a finger across the downy soft cheek.

Eyes fluttered and Elena gasped. Eyes, the replica of her own met hers and she smiled when a tiny hand reached up and grasped her finger.

"I'll leave you two alone."

She started at the nurse's voice, so entranced by the form of her daughter that she could only muster a simple nod in agreement. She couldn't take her eyes off her, wanting to memorise every little detail in the glow of the sun.

Tearing her eyes away from her daughter, they found the window.

Sunset.

The end of one day and the beginning of a new one.

Life and death.

Her analogy had never seemed so fitting as it did now.

A soft gurgle distracted her from her thoughts and she smiled down at the little face in front of her. "Welcome to the world, Arianna."

* * *

_**Put it on my bill! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Amy**_

_**Twitter: _amygerrard**_


	6. Epilogue

**AN:**

**I will try and respond to all of the reviews for the last chapter but I'm so busy trying to organise everything for my first week of uni that I really just don't have the time! I figured you all would prefer me to upload this asap than waiting until I have to reply to the - did I mention, completely awesome? - reviews.**

**I cannot thank Kate enough for all of her help and support. She put up with all of my writer's block, questions and worries about posting this! I'm not sure I ever would have finished, let alone posted this, if it wasn't for her.**

****I know people were disappointed that Damon didn't make it but, for me, I just couldn't see any other outcome that fit with the storyline. The whole reason for Elena's dreamworld was because she had lost Damon and her brain had tried to escape from that fact by creating an alternate reality. If he were supposed to have survived, the story would not have made sense, at all.****

******This is just a short epilogue to wrap everything up. Enjoy!**

**Why was Cinderella thrown off the basketball team?**

* * *

_If only I could let go,_  
_But his love is still in me,_  
_Like a broken arrow._

___**Broken Arrow - Pixie Lott**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

Her fingers wrapped around the sharp, iron point of the spear as her body paused momentarily, just like it always did when she got here. She took a deep breath, tightening her hold on the little hand wrapped around hers, and shivered at the autumn breeze that rushed past her. With a firm push, she stepped through the gateway and immediately felt a chill rush through her that had nothing to do with the weather.

"Come on, sweetie," she murmured, ushering her daughter forward as they weaved through the grass along the familiar path they had marked out over the years. She came to a stop, her hands massaging Arianna's shoulders gently. She leaned down to speak into her daughter's ear, "Do you want to stay here with me or go and play by the tree?"

Arianna looked up at her, wordlessly considering her options before she pointed to the tree with a nod of her head. Elena ran her hand through brown curls, pressed a kiss to the little girl's head and gave her a gentle push towards the large Oak tree at the edge of the courtyard. Her eyes followed Arianna until she reached the tree, took her cursory, exploratory walk around the trunk before she settled down on the ground with her knees tucked underneath her chin.

With a sigh, Elena turned and, following her daughter's example, settled in amongst the grass. Her hands rose to brush the fallen leaves from the black stone in front of her before slipping over the granite to dip into the grooves of the letters of words she'd hoped never to see.

"Hi," she whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to the stone. "So, three years, huh?" She laughed quietly, the awkwardness seeping from her pores. "Right, not funny."

She sobered instantly, her breaths stuttering through her chest. "Sometimes, it doesn't feel like three years and other times, it feels like so much longer. Every day, though, I find that I miss you even more than the previous one."

* * *

_Her heels sunk into the grass, threatening to twist her ankles with every step but the strong arm of her brother prevented her from falling. Her arms tightened on the bundle in her arms, hunching over Arianna to protect her from the cold air, and she burrowed closer to Jeremy. Finally, they came to a stop. The sight in front of her grabbed hold of her, her heart a slave to the hand entering her chest and squeezing the organ in its grip. The light wood of the coffin contrasted sharply against the dark black of the headstone and suddenly, this was it. _

_This was the final goodbye._

_Family and friends surrounded her, their faces a mirror of hers in their devastation. The service began and, with it, so did the tears. The pastor droned on, his words offering her no comfort in her grief and then, with a nod of his head, it was her turn. She turned, pressing Arianna into Stefan's arms with a soft kiss to his cheek. She nodded in response to Klaus' warm smile of encouragement, offering her own as he wrapped his arm around Stefan's waist and pulled him closer. She stepped slowly forward, taking the place of the pastor as she surveyed the wave of black in front of her._

_"Damon," she laughed humourlessly as her voice broke on that one word. Steeling herself, she continued, "Damon meant a lot to a lot of different people. He was a brother, a friend, a colleague and the love of my life. He may not have been my husband but I will wear his ring as if he was." Her fingertips circled the silver that wrapped around her ring finger before she folded her hands together. "He touched so many lives whether it be because of his generosity, his protectiveness, his loyalty to the ones he loved and even his teasing which you may not have appreciated at the time." A few chuckles arose from the crowd. "I know that beyond every jab, though, he loved you all dearly. Damon was a truly special person, one that should have lived many more years."_

_She paused, inhaling sharply as tears flooded from her eyes. "But he died the man I always knew him to be. A hero." She swallowed audibly, her hand caressing the stone beside her._

_She nodded at the whispered praise as she moved back towards the crowd and was immediately engulfed in the hugs of her nearest and dearest. She leaned forward, her arms forming a cradle as Stefan passed Arianna to her. She was about to pull away when he leaned forward and whispered, "You're a Salvatore, always have been, and you don't need a ring to prove it." She pressed into him as his arms circled her and held her tightly._

_The rest of the service passed in a blur, her tears clouding her vision until the four men moved forward; Jeremy, Alaric, Stefan and Klaus. They lowered the coffin slowly into the ground and she gently hushed Arianna soft cries. Stepping forward, she dropped one red rose into his grave and whispered a soft, "I love you," before the dirt rained down on the wood._

* * *

Her fingers ran along her wrist with the memory of that day washing over her brain before she registered what she was doing. Looking at the gravestone, she smiled softly. "I forgot," she pushed the sleeve of her sweater up her forearm before the ink was revealed. "It's healed, now, so I guess it's time for the big reveal. I got a tattoo. It's a little crow on my wrist with a D written in calligraphy. The crow, well, I got it because it was your favourite animal and the D, it's pretty self-explanatory."

She rubbed her thumb over the black design once more, her eyes flicking over to the silent form of her daughter. "I wanted something to keep of you. It's stupid but I feel closer to you with it on my skin." She pursed her lips, clenching her jaw tightly as she held the emotions at bay. "You said that you'd always be there for me, but I haven't seen you since then and it's hard not seeing your face but it's made me stronger."

Elena chewed on her lip and reached forward, grasping the cold stone tightly. "Sometimes, I think about my dream world where everything was supposed to be perfect but it's different here. I should have expected it, really, but she's-"

Her eyes found her daughter once more, the way she hunched in on herself and simply examined her surroundings, not having the courage to explore them. "She's shy, nothing like the little girl from my dreams but I understand that now. You inspired her confidence, her attitude, but without you..." she drifted off.

"She's still perfect, though, our little girl. Incredibly smart and can wrap anyone around her finger with a smile. I guess, she got that from you. She asks about you, wonders if you were a prince. I told her you were a knight," she laughed, catching a tear that trailed down her cheek. "She said that was better. Her uncles spoil her rotten, I hope you know, but it's helping her come out of her shell to someone other than me."

Thinking of them, of her family and every moment they have supported and watched out for her, warms her heart to an inferno. "We have amazing people in our lives and it's all thanks to you. I miss you, more than I thought it was possible to miss someone, but I see now that your sacrifice, however hard I find it, was worth it to know that our little girl survived. So, thank you, Damon, for giving your life so that she could have hers. I hope, when it's time, that we'll all meet again and be the family we were always meant to be."

With one last kiss to the headstone, she pushed herself up from the ground and dusted the grass from her jeans. She called for Arianna softly, stretching her hand out. The little girl ran over but ignored her hand, instead turning to the grave. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the stone – her little arms barely managing to grasp each side - and laid her head against it gently.

"I love you, Daddy," she murmured, nuzzling her cheek against the headstone.

A bird cawed loudly, Elena's head darting to the tree before she recognised the familiar black form amongst the orange, brown and fading green leaves. She tucked Arianna against her leg, a hand pressed to her head, and slowly led them from the cemetery. At the gate she paused, turning around just in time to watch the crow sweep down and land on the gravestone they had just vacated.

"Goodbye, Damon," she whispered, closing the gate behind her with a clang.

_Fin._

* * *

_She ran away in her sleep _  
_And dreamed of _  
_Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise _  
**_Paradise - Coldplay_**

* * *

**_She kept running away from the ball!  
_**

**_Thank you so much for all of your reviews, favourites and alerts. I honestly thought no one would be interested in this story and your response has been very much appreciated._**

**_Twitter: _amygerrard_**


End file.
